Sephiroth’s Mistress
by Aenai Ai
Summary: Scarlet smiled with something akin to ferocity at her own little remark. “You’ll be introducing them to your fiancé.” Sephiroth/Cloud
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
Rating:  
Warnings: Yaoi, humor  
Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: This is to satiate the grumblings of a certain Amiga's of mine stomach cough cough Kuciemba whose hunger for a Seph/Cloud fic was gnawing at my tummy too. This is to appease the both of us.

Part One

"There's no possible way! They won't go for it! You know this."

Voices rose up in opposition. Arguments abounded around the large rectangular table, all peoples squabbling and bickering like small children. The room filled with the elite of the all refined in the Shinra Electric Company quickly degraded themselves to the standing of any bar or pub patron. Brash and youthful men stepping forth to yell in other, more dignified and aged, men's faces causing respect to be ripped from all proceedings, when a voice spoke out above all of the rest.

"Perhaps, we should go through this one more time. After all, the key player is now present. I'm sure that with him here, we can now get this matter resolved," the rich, aristocratic tone of President Shinra addressed his audience all but daring them to dispute his decision.

He, seated again at the head of the table in his high backed wooden chair with its many golden adornments, let his eyes settle on his fellows as they each, one by one, settled down as demanded and prepared for the conversation ahead of them. Then, when all of the finely attired men and women in their suits that so apparently cost more gil than many a household made in a single year had arranged themselves comfortably, their many sets of eyes become fixed on the newest arrival still poised at the double doors. 

Sephiroth waited only a moment longer before the President gestured vaguely to his left where a place had remained vacant. He crossed the room quickly, his long strides carrying him to the chair where he sat gracefully down, and all the while the sets of eyes weighed heavily on him. Even someone such as Sephiroth, whose weakness lay greatly in a stunted aptitude to read people and their emotions or reactions, could tell that what he was about to be told was most probably not something that he himself wished to hear at all. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for the worst and hoped that maybe he had thought wrong.

Scarlet, in her blood red and rather skimpy dress, rose to her feet and gazed steadily at the room's inhabitants. She cleared her throat, though it seemed unnecessary, and began to explain what was obviously the problem that had caused such an unseen and unheard of reaction from the prominent Shinra executives.

"As I'm sure you've heard, General, the Wutaian cities have grown… uneasy… since the time of their defeat only a short while back." Her voice had velvety qualities, Sephiroth mused silently, that made pleasant all of her words—an ability she often used to her advantage, and today appeared to be no different. She paused in her speech, obviously waiting for some sort of reaction from the reserved General, so he gave a slight nod of his head, indicating her to continue.

"Of course, they don't like Shinra very much, what with their being utterly conquered by us. That is well known. But, a good ruler, such as our President is, knows that such unrest cannot be tolerated within the hearts of those that have been crushed by his mighty army. This can lead to many problems, amongst them retaliation or even, perhaps, assistance to the rebels we are already at problems with." Here her sharp eyes narrowed, trapping Sephiroth's own in her strong look.

"What we need," Scarlet persisted softly, "is a means by which to show them that Shinra is not an oppressor, but their savor and not so very different from Wutai itself. What we need, is a way to show them that they can instill in us their trust, a trust that will make an excellent ally in times of need I'm sure."

Sephiroth again gave a simple nod. It made sense after all. The war between Shinra and Wutai had been bloody. Men, women, fathers, mothers, children and so many more had died on those battlefields, their blood mingling until one could not be distinguished from another. Friends lay on the muddy ground with foe beside them. So many had fallen and all in the name of conquest and greed. In the end, President Shinra had called forth Sephiroth, instructing him to finish the job. And, so he did. His slaughter of their people would not be forgotten so soon and, though respect was due to him in their society for his prowess in combat, the Wutaian citizens had also seen what a fight without mercy tasted like on their lips and were not so quick to wash that taste from themselves or their memories. They would not, could not, trust a subjugator who took to such ruthless tactics.

"But we have a plan," came the smooth baritone of the President. "A meeting with the lord Godo has already been arranged. It's to take place in the latter part of next week. You have then to prepare, keep that in mind."

The silvery haired man raised a single eyebrow in question causing the leader of the powerful company to smirk ever so slightly before he answered the unspoken question.

"You'll need the time. You will be coming of course. You're the one to get Shinra back into Wutaian good graces."

For the first time during the whole course of the meeting the quiet general spoke, "And how am I to do that?"

"Why you'll be showing them what a respectable person you are, living up to all of the values and virtues that those Wutaian fools hold so precious to their horrible, little hearts." Scarlet smiled with something akin to ferocity at her own little remark. "You'll be introducing them to your fiancé."

That's when her little devil of a smile grew and a look of complete and utter confusion could be seen on Sephiroth's face as his eyes ever so noticeably grew wider and his muscles tensed.

"Excuse me?" was the only thing he could think to say.

The conversation ended with Shinra's prized general unable to find a way to escape from President Shinra and his plan concerning Wutai. Sephiroth left shortly after this conclusion, his frustration over his predicament mounting with every second that slipped by and, now, every step that he took.

Unknowingly, his feet led him along until he realized that he was standing on the edge of the cadet training rooms. A large open area greeted him and racks filled with an odd assortment of weapons and armaments stood against the far wall. The doorway leading down a short set of stairs to a public shower and bathroom could be seen to the right of him. Sephiroth took in the familiar setting almost hungrily. He had spent his fair share of time within the four walls, training surely but also watching, watching the newest members begin their lives here.

Across the way and exiting from said shower area, his faintly glowing emerald eyes caught movement; a second later two figures appeared side by side. One, the taller of the two, shifted dark brown locks back behind his ears as laughter slipped easily from his smiling face. The other, though much shorter and appearing to be quite meek, gave a smile of his own in answer, blonde bangs blocking from view what Sephiroth knew to be a pair of breathtaking blue eyes.

Zack was the first of the two to take notice of their observer and gave a quick flick of his wrist, beckoning his friend over. As he did so, the pale general noticed the light dusting of pink that accented the cheeks of the cadet, Cloud. The teen never ceased to amaze him. Even when any other would have given to the hopelessness all control and left, Cloud rose up and stood to show any who was willing enough to look what he really was. Sephiroth had watched, and seen often. He had come to know in recent months the cadet teenager who was in the unit under Zack's care. But, now was not the time to be concerning himself with thoughts about the blonde boy. Focusing back on the two, Sephiroth began to walk towards them.

Zack's smile never left his lips as Sephiroth, glower firmly set in place, approached and came to stand before the two. "You look like Shinra stuck a pole up your ass…way up!" His smile stretched a bit more and a light that wasn't from the Mako danced deep in his eyes. "Don't tell me you're taking it now?" he teased.

Green eyes rolled in reply as a small voice said, "I'll see you later, Zack, General. I've got to study for the tactics exam tomorrow." The blonde gave a farewell wave before setting off at a near run.

"I swear," Zack said scoldingly as he shook his head, "that boy is terrified of even trying to have a conversation with you." He sighed.

"As he should be," came Sephiroth's quipped reply and Zack gave an amusing, if not hysterical, and confused look at such behavior.

Knowing that sooner or later the Soldier First Class would find out, Sephiroth gave a heavy sigh before relaying the evening's events. No sooner had he finished his retelling of how he'd be forced into finding some woman to play the part of his fiancé and, with great seriousness, even have the high possibility to become just that if all things ended as the President desired, did Zack crack into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Laughter that caused the brunette to double over and attempt to wipe tears from his eyes and cheeks.

"I do not, for one, see how this situation could be even the slightest bit amusing," Sephiroth bit out in a clipped and angry tone.

"Oh…but…I…do…" Zack wheezed between bouts of giggles and laughs. "Just think about it," he said having finally regained his somewhat relaxed composure, "the Great General Sephiroth, having to find himself a girlfriend. That's pretty funny to me. I mean, do you even like girls? What's more, have you even ever tried to impress someone or go on a date? That's something I'd pay to see." He flashed that bright and big smile of his again. Slapping the taller and higher ranked man on his shoulder he bid a goodnight and headed off to bed still breaking out into quiet giggles the entire way back to his dorm.

And, behind him, he left a very confused and annoyed man, one who would have to come up with a plan before any aristocrat attempted to set the Mighty General up with some air headed woman and said general lost his sanity. Giving a shrug to no one in particular, the tall, long haired man turned and left the training area to head for his own rooms and to rest that seemed to ensure only more torturing thoughts of this problem of his.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
Rating: T?  
Warnings: Yaoi, humor  
Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: Well, here's part two and with it comes, not only an ENORMOUS thanks from me for reviewing, but, also, Cloud's POV. I hope that this one is warmly received and that each of you likes where this is going. Thanks again and enjoy the story.

Part Two

Cloud woke early the next morning, planning a few moments more of study time before all the noise of rising cadets began as it did each and every morning. He made his cot and dressed quickly before heading out of the large dormitory that he shared with both his troop and their troop leader—Zack—and trying to stay quiet the entire time.

He slipped out unnoticed by the many slumbering boys, all snuggled down in their many bunks with thin cotton blankets draped haphazardly across their weary bodies. With quick steps, Cloud passed through the hallway and to the elevator to head to the small resting area where snack machines and the like could be found. As was known amongst his comrades, Cloud could often be found with a little cup of hot chocolate and a biscuit or two attempting to study just a few more seconds before a major exam, reading some novel that Zack had found and purchased for him in the Slums or just relaxing while looking out of the single window that overlooked the large lawn on which training simulations were regularly put underway.

Grabbing a cup of hot chocolate from the drink dispenser, Cloud settled down, as per usual, in his favorite chair and, as he would claim, the most comfortable chair of all. He set before him many sheets of paper, covered in his own miniscule scrawl, that told of the tactical techniques that he and his classmen had been studying furiously and were only hours away from being examined to death over. But, as Cloud sought to review himself over the many lines of writing, he found himself drawn away. Drawn away to the happenings of the previous day.

Sephiroth had been rather angry. Cloud wondered what could have caused such an emotionally controlled man to loose that same collected nature. And, what the General would do to whoever or whatever had made him be in such a state. Cloud could not remember a time when the general had seemed so very close to true rage, and, he had seen the general a great deal as of late. It had become an often enough occurrence, seeing the General that is. Zack and Sephiroth had been in the same group of cadets when they began and had, over the years, become good friends. It was not so surprising then, that they could and would be found together, having fun and hanging out. Still, it did take Cloud by surprise every time he was with Zack and similar instances took place. Having such an amazing individual so near to him, was not something that Cloud was very familiar with and had trouble accepting.

He himself knew that many in his troop had already discovered his crush on the General; that was for sure. But, it wasn't as if such things were unheard of; many new and old cadets spoke of their own desires to be with the silver haired man, and even some of the Soldiers jokingly spoke of times when they too had had such feelings. Only, Cloud was not as prepared as they were. They could easily be in the same room, in His presence, and not be bothered. Yet, Cloud, could not; he was unable to as if his very breath would no longer be able to be drawn if Sephiroth was there. It was a problem, and he knew it. Still, it was not something completely unbearable. After all, there were times when all of the cadets in his level were brought together in the same training room for group practices that Sephiroth could watch them all and the blonde would go unbothered.

He just had difficulty when it came to one on one interaction. It was something about being the only one that the emerald eyed general was focused on, those same emerald eyes piecing into you and reveling in your thoughts and fears. Cloud found it unsettling and unfamiliar to be the center of attention. And, so, he fled when he found himself in circumstances that had the possibility to lead to his being alone with the General.

A sigh escaped his lips, breaking the early morning quiet and helping the young blonde to return to the present. He shifted his stack of papers and began to read over them, willing himself not to backtrack into those thoughts that always spiraled out of his control and could keep him deep in the depths of his mind for hours on end.

It wasn't very much longer that Cloud realized that there was no longer any chance of him being able to study for the exam, not now anyway. So, he began to gather his papers and dispose of his trash before he left. It was only then, as he tossed his empty cup into the trash can next to the many snack machines that he noticed a gnawing feeling at the back of his mind, like the ones where you know someone has been watching you for a while now but you've only just recently become aware of it.

Whipping around quickly, electric blue eyes widened at what they saw. Sephiroth, dawning what appeared to be pajama pants that hung low on his distinct hips, leaned ever so casually against the wall. Sephiroth's chest and pale skin was bare for any to see, and his arms were crossed nonchalantly across him. His green eyes stayed locked with Cloud's for but a moment longer, before blue shifted away.

"Good morning Cloud," Sephiroth's rich voice filled the blonde's ears; there was a very subtle hint of something, perhaps a chuckle, which lay beneath the General's words.

"Good morning." It was the barest hint of a whisper and, if it weren't for the total lack of noise at such an early hour, such a gently spoken greeting would have gone unheard.

"Do you always wake so early?" It was a simple question, that was for sure, but to Cloud it was as if the General were asking him the number of stars in the sky. It was something that Cloud, on his own and with no escape, was going to need time in answering.

"…Sometimes, when I need to think, Sir," Cloud voiced almost hesitantly. Why was it his luck to run across the very man who had so consumed his thoughts moments before? Was he, perhaps, just something to amuse those many gods that looked down upon this world? Or, was this merely punishment for his cowardice and weakness? Shaking his head ever so slightly, he focused back on Sephiroth standing only a few steps away. Emerald eyes that glowed with the sheen of Mako stared back at him as if they had never left his face in all of the moment of his wandering thought. Cloud took a steadying breath before continuing this mockery of a conversation.

"Was there something you needed, Sir—"

"Why do you do that?"

"What?" The inquiry took the short cadet by surprise. Who, in their right mind, asked a question like that? And, out of the blue? "Do what, Sir?"

"That. Calling me 'Sir', I mean." Sephiroth spoke calmly, with a calculating look flickering lively in the rear of his gaze.

"Because, Sir, you are the general and I happen to be a cadet," Cloud explained carefully. He couldn't believe that they were actually talking about this. It was so basic. One had to show respect for their higher ranking officers; it was one of the first lessons a cadet was taught. So, why in the name of Shiva, would Sephiroth, of all people, be asking him about why he did such a thing? "And, that makes you the superior officer, Sir," he finished lamely.

A slight quirk of a single silvery eyebrow was the only verbal replay from the relaxed man. He continued to watch the fidgeting and oh-so-obviously uncomfortable cadet with that gaze that seemed to catalogue every little action, every little thing.

Shifting himself from off of the wall, the taller man strode forward to stand closer to the blonde. "Then, as such, I order you to call me by my name," and, with those softly spoken words, he left Cloud alone once more.

_Now I'm going to be late. Can't one thing go right for me today? Or does everything just have to spiral out of control and straight into the realm of confusion?_ Cloud questioned of himself. He was going to be late, that was for sure, even if he was currently careening around every corner and barreling down each hall only narrowly avoiding collisions with groups and individuals. Perhaps if he hadn't just stood there for a full ten minutes after the General had left him, he would not be in this sort of predicaments. Perhaps, but he would never know.

Shooting around the last corner, the short blonde came to the very door that he'd been aiming for. It was classroom 315, his Tactical Analysis class that he was a good five minutes late for. Carefully grasping the door handle and opening the door, Cloud slipped into the room.

After having a rather humiliating public scolding, the professor's voice deafeningly loud, Cloud settled into his desk and began the exam. And, as problems are want to do in moments where all one is looking for is a small time in which there is tranquility and nothing more to stress and fatigue, a problem arose.

His mind, having gone blank and consumed with numerous entanglements of thoughts concerning his run in with the General this morning, Cloud was still on the set of questions when it happened. There was a knock at the door. His professor, getting a small line of frustration on his aged brow, rose to answer it, knowing full well that it was no student of his for they would not have knocked before entering.

A man wearing a bluish colored suit stood there in the doorway, an expression of stoic indifference upon his face. A pair of black sunglasses perched delicately on his nose, hiding his eyes from view. His hands lay clasped before him; altogether, it was relatively apparent what he was. A Turk.

Without waiting for invitation, he strode into the room, his long black hair drifting out behind him on the breeze his movement caused. He came to stand before Cloud in only a few heartbeats' time, and, in a strictly monotonous voice he declared:

"Cadet Strife, the President would like to see you."

Just so you know, I'm a review whore—more reviews equals faster updates. I'm shallow, but at least a review is what, a minute to do? ...

Next time: Meet the Boss (again-ish) and the Torture that is a Makeover! (at least that's what my muse is currently telling me will be covered shrugs)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
Rating: T?  
Warnings: Yaoi, humor  
Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: Hm…I'm (to an extent) proud of the way I handled this chapter. As a rule, most people represent Shinra (as in Rufus's dad) as being a cold and sadistic bastard of a man. But, in my opinion, yes, deep down he'd be those things, but he'd not be willing to display it on such an open level. To me, he would have to have a brilliant mind to have not only been the president of the largest company in his world, but also command the strongest (and largest) military power. That means that he'd have to have tact and be "skilled." A bid more devious and manipulative than overall aggressive, yes? You'll understand what I mean.

Part Three

Many a man rule using fear as his blade, driving his people into servitude and despair. This hoplessness, this utter lack of safety in ones own home, causes disfavor to breed. Disfavor spreads quite quickly, its touch spider-webbing out in all direction until its numerous followers descend into the chaotic hold of Revolution. This Revolution will speed hastily into war, toppling entire governments and forging on anew. This was the path of stupid men, foolish men, pathetic men, those men unable and unsuited to rule. But President Shinra was not one of those men. He was a different breed, though not so far as to truly be discrete.

President Shinra was a man who knew what drove most to trudge day in and day out through the wastelands of their lives—money. It was something he had an abundance of and, quite skillfully, knew how to use. A bid of gil here and a sprinkle of gil there could dissuade an entire revolt from rising up to claim all that he had built and made in his name. Shinra was intelligent enough to understand that his people would so easily follow him into the depths of raging mako if he were to teasingly dangle gil or even the energy source he had monopolized before their greedy hands. In short, the president of the Shinra Electric Company understood how to run his company well and keep his subjects content enough to know no different way of happier times.

Still, there was little he could do where some things were concerned. Hojo, for instance, though forbidden to work with human genetics since the accident with a fallen demi god, still made use of MIA SOLDIERs. The Turks, though loyal and obedient, were often found to be informed of the fact that when their president called upon their specialties, there was no one else he could turn to and, thus, made full use of the information. He knew this and he knew much more.

The older man knew that if he found no way to keep his weapon of a general under his, and his alone, control, then very shortly things could take a turn for the worse. He had this feeling that if he didn't find at least something to keep the spawn of Jenova in the tight fist of the Shinra Electric Company and its army of SOLDERs, then surely nothing good would follow.

But, most of all, President Shinra was no stupid man and knew that his instincts were more often than not right on the mark. He knew that he had to do something, and do something he did. More precisely, that something was happening right before him as a short, blonde cadet was escorted by Tseng to sit in the chair opposite him. He smiled a smile of a man who was getting all the pieces he desired to his puzzle to fall exactly into place.

President Shinra rose, and welcomed his guest with a broad smile of a different sort and a kindly shake of the hand; no need to start off poorly, right? After all, he'd be shortly calling upon this particular cadet to do something quite essential and rather…strange to say the least. His beady eyes scanned the other in a hurried rush, taking in the disarray of blonde locks, electric blue eyes, and nervous air that shrouded the boy before setting what he had planned into motion.

"Cadet Cloud Strife, I take it?" he asked in as polite a voice as he could manage. It wasn't often that the president of the Shinra Electric Company had to be courteous to his guests; they were the ones so privileged as to be in his presence after all. And, for his extreme efforts, all he received from the youth was a slight nod of the head. Sighing inwardly at the sheer anxiety that was apparent, he continued on.

"I am not sure that you know this, Cadet Strife, but one of the Turks' jobs is to find for me people of whom can manage the tasks that I have to be done, Sephiroth being made general an example if I may." Here Shinra paused, waiting for some outward sign that the teen was at least following him. A blink of the eyes and again the older man went on.

"I am, presently, in quite the jam. You see, and I'm sure you know full well, that, from time to time, General Sephiroth must make small trips to Wutai in order to ascertain that they are, indeed, corresponding to the guidelines for peace that were set up between our two nations."

"Yes." Finally, Strife spoke! He had a soft, innocent voice, President Shinra noted as he gave the blonde a slight smile for his effort.

"Well, this time, it appears that the people of Wutai are distressed to find that the man that led the destruction of their army is not part of a close-knit grouping yet. That's why we need someone, a specific kind of someone, to accompany him. Understand?"

"And you're telling me all this why, Mr. President, sir?" Cloud asked, his bright blue eyes blinking in confusion.

"Ah, yes, that. It is just that, in a way, I would be most pleased if you would be the willing one to attend with him. I understand completely if you feel otherwise, but, Cadet Cloud, I have this feeling deep in my gut that told me to meet you. And, obviously, my Turks believe you to be capable of all that this entails. The choice is yours and, though short notice and overwhelming it may be, must be made now."

Shinra was done, and, if the look on the young cadet's face was anything to go by, he already had the 'yes' he was looking for. All was going according to plan thus far. That idiot Hojo would be furious, surely, but, this was for the best of his company and himself.

His lips curved into a smile, his pleasure with himself oozing out of it in palpable waves, he was sure, as Cloud Strife gave a definite nod of the head and said the one word he knew would be voiced, "Yes."

It was a second after his agreeing to what the president of Shinra said that Cloud found himself forced from his chair and led rapidly away. Only after many stumbles, though thankfully he was being held by a Turk's hand on either of his arms, the blonde cadet found himself in a rather large and elaborately adorned bathing area. A large pool sized bath tub filled the left side of the room being shaped like linked circular pools. To the right of him was an enormous arrangement of clothing, styles he'd never even seen, all hanging and in easy access. Further in and past the multitude of clothes was an area where a large mirror ran the length of a short separating wall.

Cloud had never seen anything like the room before, but had no time to explore as the Turks made fast work of his clothes and tossed him into the warm waters of the pools. As he spluttered up to the surface, gasping for breath, he heard a voice berating the Turks out the door and a firm 'humph' after said door was slammed shut.

"You'd think they never had any fun, the way they act." Cloud turning, found himself facing a plump woman who looked a little fed up with the actions of his recent attempted murderers. She had a kindly look about her and, though she had obviously worked long hours doing things that most women would never in all their years do, she presented a motherly or mother hen-ish air.

Smiling, she turned her attention to her newest ward. "I'm Mei, and you are probably that Cloud Strife they've been telling me all about today. Hm?" Her eyes crinkled at the corners into little crows feet as her smile broadened. "Well, why don't you just wash up now and then we'll get to work." Having said what she apparently wish, the woman—Mei—turned away from an extremely confused Cloud and began to fold the clothing that had been ripped from him mere moments before. Thinking it a better idea to go along with things for now and see what he could piece together, Cloud did as he was told.

He bathed quickly; not that he wasn't used to having others in the room with him while he went about his business, Mei was still a woman, and that was certainly not normal for the cadet. By the time Mei had called another worker to take his clothes to be washed and had begun to riffle through the hanging articles, the blonde teen was finished and waiting, awkwardly, to get out and get something to hide his naked form from her view.

Taking a risk and a deep breath to stave off the blush that threatened to break out, Cloud asked softly of the edge of the tub, "May I get out now?"

Mei turned around to stare blankly at Cloud for but a moment or two before that smile of hers perched itself upon her lips once again. "Of course. I've only just found the perfect thing for you to wear."

And, with that, she held out a pale green, sleeveless, simple gown with a slit clear up the side to about hip height.

Yay! Thank you to all you who reviewed! I wuv you and shall glomp you! Sorry that I didn't get to the makeover part in this chapter, but, I figured I'd try next time.

---Also, on a very important note: I'm in college, college equals work, having five (yes five, yes it's not normal, yes I'm probably a little crazy to do it) classes each semester is even more work. In other works, I have an essay to write, an oral presentation to work on, vocab out the wazoo and stuff I haven't even begun to get around to yet (evil professors!!!). I'll do my best to update, but don't expect anything for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
Rating: T?  
Warnings: Yaoi, humor  
Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: Well, even though I have two projects and two essays to do (not to mention three exams this week), I decided that I needed a break. Working on this is always amusing and makes me very happy when I get lots of reviews (it helps to drive the evilness of college far, far away from my happy little bubble). Let me know what you think, and leave me lots of reviews (so that perhaps I'll put off my schoolwork again -wink-)

Part Four:

Okay, he had to admit it, if only to himself. While seeing the gown had been no less than terrifying, realizing, as he assessed himself clothed in said gown using the full length mirrors, that he looked...shockingly good...was more than he could take. Cloud could only stare, mouth agape and eyes widened like he had just been witness to Sephiroth running around in a clown suit screaming for candy.

It was a long moment, in which Mei had to hide her obvious amusement at the blonde teen's reaction, before the matter sunk into the shocked individual. The elderly woman watched on as he blinked, once and then a second time, snapping his mouth closed in the process. She could see it as Cloud began to understand what was being done, if only to an extent. He knew that she was watching, he knew that she could tell he'd only just realized the situation he now found himself being put into. A slight blush tainted his cheeks, creating a pretty picture in the mirror, in Mei's opinion.

This was not possible. It just wasn't. The only reason, and he'd spent many minutes thinking, that he could find to explain away exactly WHY he'd be wearing a GOWN for a mission to Wutai just couldn't be right. It was just too...out there. But, could it be possible? Could he really have to wear that gown...for the mission...to pose as...He would have to ask. It was the only way to make certain. Besides, it was better to ask and find out before he let the rising panic and anxiety take a firmer hold on him.

"...Um...Mei?..." Cloud scolded himself on the fact that his voice was an almost-squeak.

"Yes, Cloud. What is it?" Mei asked in a calm, if not mildly amused tone.

"Why do I need to wear a dress?" It took all the courage that he could muster to even whisper that question as softly as he did.

Mei took a moment, giving the pretense of thinking before she replied. "Well, I suppose that, since in the Wutai society women must be seen as women, you would have to dress the part as well. But, I wasn't told too much, so that's only my guess." She gave a small shrug as she carefully took in the young blonde's reaction to her explanation.

Cloud's mind was, to put in a word, "blah." He'd been right. He was...posing as...He couldn't even finish that thought. It struck too close to home. Cloud knew that this mission just might be his undoing. But, while he was slowly being tortured to death, he would at least be comforted in the fact that it would entail him posing as Sephiroth's...girlfriend...His cheeks blazed brightly as he thought this.

His electric blue eyes shifted to the woman standing behind him, who was currently occupying herself with comparing hair extensions to his spikey blonde locks. Cloud let out a deep sigh, taking in comfort the fact that this woman was the one to explain the situation to him. She had done so in a calm and friendly manner, and took his discomfort and embarrassment in that same manner. Compared to how he would have expected the President or even the General to have acted in the same circumstances, it was handled spectacularly.

"So, just how long would you like your hair, Cloud dear?" asked Mei, breaking into his contemplating.

-----------------------

Sephiroth had no idea as to which kind of torture that bast--er, that President Shinra had in store for him this time around. After having been told the last time he was called to the meeting about his "fiancé," it was an understatement to say that he was dreading this meeting more so than ever before. One of those pathetic Turks had come and bid him to heed the President's entreatment for his presence. It annoyed him that he was at that old man's beck and call.

His sigh resounded down the empty hallway as he came to a stop before the doors leading to the president of the Shinra Electric Company's office. He'd come upon the large double doors a little too soon for his tastes. Sephiroth had spent since before the sun rose, attempting to find _something_ to get him out of his current predicament and had, thus far, come up with absolutely nothing to show for it. Even through the use of his network of computers and connections, he'd found nothing to assist him. But, Sephiroth had not expected the President to put such a ridiculously short time limit on the task that had been set forth for his General.

Taking a deep breath and forcing all signs of his displeasure from his countenance, he stepped up the remaining few feet to the door and, taking the handle in his gloved hand, he entered.

------------------------

It had taken Mei much longer than Cloud would have thought to finish with him. Not only had she dressed him and extended his hair length, but she had also set to work on giving him both a manicure and a pedicure and had even put makeup on him. Cloud was only too relieved to be released from the torture that she had put him though. He'd had no idea just how much of a torture women performed on themselves and others to become presentable; Cloud had almost lost it when Mei began plucking his eyebrows. But, he was done with that now, thank Gaia.

The cross-dressed blonde found himself, presently, back in the President's office, waiting rather nervously for the man to address him. So far, he'd been sitting for over 15 minutes without having been noticed in the least. Cloud was beginning to feel the first stages of nausea and his anxiety was in a league of its own. And, he'd begun to pray to and deity that would listen that the silence would come to an end _soon_. That's when he heard the door open. Turning around in the uncomfortable chair the Turk had gestured for him to sit in; his eyes fell upon a sight that, in his current attire, was not something he wanted to be confronted with just yet.

Sephiroth entered the room with that strict confidence that he always carried with him no matter where he went. Cloud took in the tired look in his eyes that was only slightly noticeable, even for someone who had spent many hours "Sephiroth-watching" as Cloud himself had come to call it. The General's brilliant emerald eyes were locked solely on the now risen face of President Shinra. The two men seemed to be in a world of their own as they assessed each other, before Shinra pointed to another uncomfortable chair that was stationed beside the one that the small blonde was sat in. Cloud's breath seemed to be coming more difficult by the second as the tall man came closer to him and seated himself, only then taking notice of the other.

-------------------------

Sephiroth had no idea what to say to the blonde that he saw before him and was quite grateful of the fact that he was known for being very quiet and speaking rarely to others. His mako enhanced eyes traveled over the delicate teen beside him and the thought that, if the person had been male, he would have been more than pleased passed through his mind causing him to forcefully remove his gaze from the blonde. He fixed it instead back on the President.

"Sir?" He knew that was enough to get the other man talking, after all, Shinra loved to hear himself talk when his underlings weren't knowledgeable of something while he had all the facts.

"It's nice to see you to, General." The portly man smiled a devious smirk, his eyes containing an intimidating twinkle. "I'd like you to meet your fiancé. Play nice now." And, with that said, he dismissed the others in the room and followed them in their wake, leaving Sephiroth with his eyes bulging in surprise and this un-named blonde who seemed to have stopped breathing altogether.

------------------------

Author's Note: Mwahahaha, another cliffie! ... -wince- Sorry. Anyway, thank you to all that have reviewed for this fic. I think you guys have just about beat the most reviews I've ever had. I wuv you! -huggles- I'll try to get the next part out as soon as I can, but lots is going on with school and homework, so please be patient with me.

Next Chapter: Seph's in for a shock of a revelation, no?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
Rating: T?  
Warnings: Yaoi, humor  
Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: To begin with, I'M SO SORRY. I will (I promise!) be correcting the grammatical mistakes in Part Four. It was all thanks to four exams (including a midterm) and an essay… Please forgive?

Part Five:

Silence. That one word means so much. It's the absolute lack of noise. A quietness that seems untouchable, unbreakable. To call what fell between the two to be silence would be a lie. Cloud only hoped that Sephiroth could not here the hammering of his heart. It felt as if at any moment it'd break free. He was certain that he was unable to stand due to the slight shake running through his frail body. Mustering a bit of courage, he glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the older man.

OoOoO

Sephiroth sat there, looking a bit astonished for a few moments more before composing himself. His emerald eyes flickered from the grains of the wooden desk to his hushed companion. He wasn't sure what to do exactly. He thought he had heard the President correctly, but that just couldn't be.

He'd been given the opportunity to find a way out, and now that way was barred. Sephiroth refused to accept that he was being forced into Scarlet's plot. After all, not only was he not particularly impressed with the female population he'd met thus far, but…Sephiroth was certain that he had felt the beginnings of something for a certain cadet. The tall general breathed a heavy sigh, full of all of the stress and confusion, anger and uncertainty that he felt bottled within him.

"…Name." He winced when the fragile appearing body beside him flinched at the cold tone his voice took. And emerald eyes watched as the stranger fidgeted nervously in her seat.

"You know my name…" It was barely a whisper, but recognizable even heard so softly.

Before he could stop himself he blurted out "Cloud" in a gasp. He had to be mistaken about all of this. It was inconceivable to believe that what he thought was in fact the truth.

OoOoO

It didn't take but a moment before Cloud, in amazement, watched as Sephiroth rose from his chair and strode towards the shut door. Blue eyes took in the narrowed emerald eyes and stiff posture. Anger and frustration were plainly painted on the General's countenance, and Cloud slouched down in his chair in an attempt to shrink from view. He snatched the metallic handle and turned it harshly to open the door, before stalking out of the large office and into the waiting area beyond.

Rounding on the petite brunette secretary, Sephiroth bit out "The president—where is he?"

Cloud peeked meekly out of the doorway, witnessing the poor woman fighting to hold back frightened tears. She took a deep breath, fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve before locking her gaze somewhere around the region of the tall man's neck.

"He's in a meeting, Sir. With the board and department heads." Pausing, she wiped her sweaty palms on her pants before continuing. "I can take a message or—"

Sephiroth wasted no more time with her, continuing his storming off in the direction of the conference room, a slim blonde trailing in his wake. Said blonde winced as the wooden double doors crashed into the wall causing cracks to snake down from the impact. Obviously, the short walk from the secretary's desk to the conference room had only compounded Sephiroth's apparent anger into something more—rage, full blown rage. Why? What about this situation, being as it was, could have caused such a strong reaction? Did he truly detest him so much? Cloud began to regret his decision to take part in this "mission."

OoOoO

"You." Okay, so he hadn't meant for that to come out quite so close to a snarl.

President Shinra turned from the group of assembled persons to take in the rather furious man before him. Sephiroth reveled in the fear that flashed across the powerful man's face. The business tycoon quickly regained his composure, noticing the blonde slipping unnoticed into a corner.

"Yes?" He seemed so calm, but the General knew better. There was that small, ever so slight hesitation in his response that showed just how fearful he was of the way said general would react.

"Explain." A slim finger jabbed severely in Cloud's direction, bringing the room's attention to the small blonde.

Shinra let out a deep breath, bracing himself for the fury that the other man was hiding behind his stoic mask. "Explain what exactly? You needed a fiancé. I have merely provided you with one that will have all of the characteristics that Godo will be expecting—strength, beauty, and a quiet disposition. What more do you want to know?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Shinra," Sephiroth practically growled, his hands clenching tightly at his side while his emerald eyes shot a venomous glare at the portly businessman.

"Leave us." The board and department heads scrambled from the room in as much of a dignified manner as possible when fleeing from an obvious confrontation. "Now, Sephiroth, is there really a problem with Cadet Strife taking on this role?"

Green eyes narrowed further, the slit pupils and eerie glow causing a shiver to run down Cloud's spine. "He's a cadet."

Shinra knew there was more to it than that, as did the tight lipped general. But, for now, he'd let that slide. There would be time to deal with that later. Right now, a certain silver haired man needed to be persuaded to his view. Sitting down on the edge of the large rectangular table, the President regarded the man opposite him for a moment longer.

"He'll have you to protect him, will he not? After all, he is a member of that friend of yours, Zack's, squad. Besides, my word is the one that shall go on this matter, General."

Perhaps if a certain cadet hadn't been in the room, Shinra would be in need of appointing a new president. The rage that bubbled beneath Sephiroth's visage almost came to a head. Reining it back in with a practiced control, the tall man shot Cloud a glance.

"What will he have to do, precisely?"

Shinra could have patted himself on the back, had it not been for the tense circumstances. "Well, you've already been told that he'll pose as your fiancé. Cadet Strife will only have to contend with the public aspects of that role for a meager week. Nothing more. As for the specifics, I suggest that in the meantime until your visit, you both coordinate together and get used to the idea. Perhaps a little pretend dating, so to speak." Here he looked over at Cloud, gauging his reaction.

The blonde still stood in the shadows of a corner half a room away from the two opposing men. His bright blue eyes were trained intently on his general. He seemed to be taking in every last detail about their encounter, filing it away for later use and analysis. Shinra watched as the youth tilted his head to the side in a pondering fashion.

"So, we'd be seen in public here?" It was Cloud's soft voice that broke the quiet.

"Would you be against it?" asked President Shinra.

A quick shake of the head caused silky blonde locks to move with the motion. "As long as General Sephiroth doesn't mind."

Two sets of eyes fell on the General, eating away at him with their curious gaze. He knew that he was getting himself into something bigger than both he and Cloud realized, but he was unable to stop the response that slipped past his lips.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me tonight, Cloud?"

While an exquisite smile lit Cloud's shining face and ensnared Sephiroth's attention, unobserved, a particular portly president grinned to himself as he left the room to find his board and department heads to finish business.

OoOoO

Author's ending note: Well, I know that this one is a bit shorter than the one before it, but I thought it would be better to end here and do the whole of next chapter as Cloud and Sephiroth's "date." Let me know what you think!

Next chapter: "DATE," with a nice helping of fluff perhaps?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud  
Rating: T?  
Warnings: Yaoi, humor  
Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: Heh heh heh… -rubs the back of her head- Would "I'm sorry" cover the wait for this chapter? Probably not, huh? But, in case that doesn't (and this update doesn't), please check out this AWESOME Seph/Cloud fic by KnowingShadows called **Fusion.** It's my absolute favorite FFVII fic.

Part Six:

There are a few universal experiences that not a single person in the whole of the planet could not relate to. The poor, the rich—it didn't matter who—every inhabitant of Gaea had experienced what a certain blonde was becoming intimately introduced to. It was that feeling the back of the neck and the edges of the mind. It was that quick duck and irrational thoughts flickering like wildfire screaming the uneasiness to all sense.

To put it simply, it was that feeling where one knows that all eyes are locked on him and there's no escape from their scrutiny.

Petite shoulders slumped under the weight of the many stares. Cloud seemed to fold in on himself, arms wrapped firmly about him, as he walked in Sephiroth's wake. _Perhaps, _he thought to himself, _agreeing to this wasn't such a good idea._

In truth, neither Cloud or Sephiroth had thought their whole "date" idea through. Yes, Sephiroth did (with the help of a sly President) manage to get reservations at an expensive Wutaian restaurant above the plate overlooking the magnificent view into the horizon beyond. And, it can not go without saying that a time and means for transportation were arranged as well. It can even be said that Cloud thought ahead about their cover into Wutai and decided to allow Mei to help him prepare for a "nice night out" (as Mei put it) in a lovely sky blue dress that clung to him like a second skin.

But, one of the most important aspects of this night was left unnoticed. How on all of Gaea was The General Sephiroth going to go on a date and not get noticed? Hence the whole Cloud-shrinking-in-on-himself. It was difficult to walk in high heels as it was. But with a full room of the dazzlingly rich as an audience, it was almost impossible not to be ridiculously self-conscious.

Cloud found that he had already stumbled twice upon entering the lavish dining area. While he berated himself mentally for his blunders, he was thankful that the kind hostess had lead Sephiroth toward the back and a private room.

OoOoO

Sephiroth allowed the hostess to open the wooden door before entering the copiously adorned private dining room with Cloud trailing in at his heels. It was tastefully decorated in is extravagance—polished wood comprising the table and chairs, masterful artwork hung on the off-white walls and a Wutaian rug of rich quality lay beneath their feet. Together, it made for a very warm and comfortable, albeit reeking of money, atmosphere.

It would do nicely. With a slight nod to excuse the hostess for now, Sephiroth turned from analyzing the room to take in Cloud's nervous form.

The cadet stood near the door as if afraid that Sephiroth would decide to expunge him from his company. Still, the taller man found the sight before him quite alluring. With his slim form, the blonde truly looked ravishing in the simple, yet elegant dress. And the hair extensions had fallen rather beatifically into those startling blue eyes, drawing attention to the pretty blush developing nicely under the general's scrutiny.

"Come and sit, Cloud," Sephiroth whispered, attempting to not startle the other. Cloud obediently came forward and took the seat indicated. Sephiroth then went around to his own seat, all the while keeping his focus on the dress-wearing cadet.

"Is there something in particular you would like to drink?" Okay, so it was Sephiroth's first date. And, while he realized he most likely had no skill in the dating area, he knew that somehow, they were supposed to be talking. At least that was what Zack always went on and on about when detailing his latest date.

The blush darkened noticeably before Cloud made an attempt at a reply. "Water will be fine…or maybe some tea?" He looked up with the question holding in his gaze, as if he would be just fine with the general denying his request.

Sephiroth fought the urge to smile and settled for a slight quirk of the lips. "Tea, of course."

OoOoO

By the time the hostess came back and taken their drink orders, Cloud had found that the silence was worse than his pathetic tries at conversation. He had taken it upon himself to at least manage a weak dialogue going between them, once said hostess left. But he was beat to it.

"I believe that calling you 'Cloud' in public could be problematic, if only with the questions it will surely arise."

Cloud faintly nodded his head in consent. It was true after all. If Sephiroth continued to refer to him as his given name, someone would certainly manage to figure out the truth. And, if said truth found its way to Wutai, the problems would only grow exponentially. Discretion would be the best tactic to handle their situation with minimal difficulties of course. Cloud let a small smile slip onto his lips as he nodded his head a second, more definite, time.

"Any preference?" Sephiroth asked in that same calm voice. He seemed far more collected than he had earlier, exhibited though his thoughtfulness of detail and planning.

"Not particularly. Do you?"

"Hmm…perhaps 'Payten' or 'Shie.' You don't have to make a decision tonight. Just think about it, okay?"

They were interrupted again, as their hostess returned with a pleasant smile and their drinks. She handed out the menu and took to a corner to await their decision. Cloud glanced down at the menu, horrified to find it written in the Wutaian dialect.

Sephiroth, apparently taking notice of the look of utter confusion on the cute blonde across from him, ordered for the two of them. The dish comprised of (as Sephiroth explained once they were alone again) of a simple seasoned rice and grilled fish recipe.

OoOoO

Sephiroth ate slowly, taking in the peculiar way that the young cadet ate his own meal. Watching closely, Cloud was seen to take moderately small bites only to chew unhurriedly, eyes closed. Then, he would get a new bite and start all over again. The general came to the conclusion that this had to be a sort of sampling of the quality of the food. Perhaps Cloud was tasting each individual bite anew and savoring the flavor of the Wutaian specialty. He should his head sending his silver lock sliding over his shoulder and hanging draped over his chest.

Green eyes flashed up to meet a pair of electric blue locked on a particular silver lock trailing near the collar of his button up grey shirt. Cloud, obviously becoming aware of being caught, blushed and returned his attention to the meal.

The rest of their time in the luxurious restaurant passed in relatively companionable silence.

OoOoO

Cloud could not understand how such an evening could pass so quickly. It seemed as if the night were through before it had even begun, while all of his preparations had weighed heavily on him as if they had taken an eternity to pass.

Already, he found himself standing outside of the room that Mei had assigned him to use for the night (since his bunkmates couldn't exactly know the truth). A nervous flutter had taken up residence in the pit of his stomach and that single scoop of ice cream desert didn't seem to be such a good idea as previously thought.

_Why am I so nervous? There's nothing to be nervous about. NOTHING'S happening. Nothing at all. We'll just say 'goodnight' and part ways. _Cloud shifted from one foot to the other as his anxiety wouldn't leave him be.

"I had a good night," Cloud began. "Thank you for dinner and—"

Sephiroth's lips pressed lightly against his own, his brain letting go of the train of though he'd been working on and letting the feeling of lips against lips take over. It was a quick kiss, little more than two pairs of lips brushing gently against each other. Still, when the two parted, Cloud's breath came in a steady pant and the normally composed general stared on in wonder.

"Goodnight, Cloud," rasped Sephiroth, voice thick with something both knew couldn't be addressed just yet. Without waiting for a reply, the unnerved general turned and left down the hall.

Cloud stood for some time, his mind replaying the kiss over and over again. The tips of his fingers brushed his lips which slowly curved into a content smile.

"Goodnight, Sephiroth."

With that said, Cloud went into his new room and found himself to be in enveloped in sweat dreams of a tall, silver haired man and an innocently gentle kiss.

OoOoO

Author's ending note: Woooh. That was a duzie. What do you think? Was the kiss good enough? Let me know (and a few suggestions/comment on the code name will help too!). I've got summer here now, and even with summer session and work, I'll try to get more chapters out. R & R please!!!

Next chapter: The morning after—"OMG! I kissed Sephiroth!"—and much more…I think.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: T?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: I've been working so hard to get ahead in my Summer Session Psychology class just to get this chapter out to ya'll. Makes ya feel kinda important, huh? I hope this is all that was expected and doesn't disappoint!

Part Seven:

Dawn shown through the partially drawn curtains onto the sleeping face settled gracefully on the cushiony pillow. Closed eyes scruntched tightly together as the blonde haired youth was drawn to wakefulness, slowly opening to reveal haze-filled blue eyes. It was one of those moments just before true consciousness and thought slip into the mind, the metaphorical gears and wheels only just beginning to move.

As the world and its events became more focused, Cloud's startlingly blue eyes widened in what could be described as disbelief. One could easily tell when the situation on what had happened the night before fully struck him as, with a start, he snapped straight up in his bed and his chest began to heave. Panic seemed to be quickly spreading throughout his veins as he recalled what he and General Sephiroth were not only planning to do, but had already done. Never before, in all of his short life, had Cloud felt such a great weight upon his shoulders.

_'Will the General regret kissing me?' _The thought danced a hauntingly cruel dance about the forefront of his mind as Cloud rose unmotivatedly from his cot-like bed.

To face Sephiroth now, to look him in the eyes (though he'd never fully done that), was just too much for the cadet. So with a firm conviction in mind, Cloud set out to spend his whole day off in reclusion, hiding away from what he could only imagine to be the General's fury for his taking advantage of the moment.

OoOoO

Across the facility, in another bedroom far unlike the first, awoke another. Unlike the first, glowing, emerald eyes opened fully, alertness shining in their depths along with the Mako. Sephiroth stretched, cat-like, among the first rays of the morning. He so enjoyed the quiet of it all. The peacefulness that each dawn brought, as few others were awake at such an hour. He settled back against the multitude of pillows thrown about his large bed, relaxing in the single moment of peace he'd be granted this day.

As Sephiroth lay there among his silken sheets and squishy pillows, a stray thought entered his mind, teasing at the edges and drawing him away from the tranquility he sought.

_'I wonder if Cloud is a morning person?' _

Startled by this thought of his, Sephiroth rose gracefully into a sitting position, gazing blankly at the wall across from him. Why would he think of someone so early in the morning? A mere cadet at that? In the back of his mind, something screamed at him to remember. Remember what, he wasn't sure, so he simply slipped out of his comfortable bed and began to ready himself for the day ahead. Perhaps, if he was lucky, he'd not only remember that nagging memory, but he would also manage to glimpse Cloud before any Shinra executive fouled his day.

OoOoO

When Zack found Cloud, he was caccooned within a mound of blankets with his eyes closed, though obviously not asleep. The room's light had been shut off, and, at some point, Cloud had managed to build a baracade of pillows (scrounged from others' beds and his own) around himself. All in all, it wasn't exactly that difficult for the Leutenant to figure out that something was indeed wrong with the small-ish cadet. After all, he wasn't blind. Heaving a deep sigh of preparation, Zack walked over to the pillow wall.

"So, Spike, what'd you do yesterday? I hear you got to go out on a date?" Zack asked, adding a bit of teasing to the end in an attempt to not only lighten the mood, but to also goad the other into speaking. The dark haired man's worry grew when, in response, he received a muffled hicuphing sob--well, perhaps "sob" wasn't the best of words for it, but Zack didn't know what else to call the heartbreaking sound the little blonde made.

"Cloud?...You okay?" As he spoke, Zack carefully pulled back a few pieces to Cloud's "barrier" to get closer to him. Finally, after removing a couple pillows, he managed to get a firm grip on the blankets and eased them up on the top, slowly pulling them away from the huddled body they sheltered from his sight.

Cloud's spiky blonde locks were revealed first, him having curled himself into a ball to hide his face from the intruder. Upon closer inspection, Zack was saddened to see the tense defeated look about the cadet he'd come to look after. Toeing off his boots, the Leutenant crawled beneath the covers, curling closely to the slighter body.

OoOoO

It was a long time before Sephiroth had a moment in which to think of the small boy he'd taken to dinner the night prior. He was on his way from a meeting with President to give a brief abstract concerning the meal they'd had together. Sephiroth had just closed the door behind him, when that thought that he should be remembering something, something rather important, weedled back into the fore of his mind. It was in that moment that the "something" came blindingly into focus.

He had kissed Cloud. He had _kissed_ Cloud.

Sephiroth was astounded at this rememberance. It wasn't as if he hadn't kissed another in his lifetime. After all, he was the General of Shinra's SOLDIER units and had had many propositions for intimate interactions. What overwelmed him so was the fact that he had initiated it. In all of his escapades, the propositioner had instigated the activities. So why was it suddenly so different with Cloud? What had driven him to actually kiss the little blonde? And why did he have the sudden urge to go and find said cadet?

Answering none of his questions, Sephiroth set off at an abrupt pace, heading for the cadet barracks.

OoOoO

Though his day had started out seemingly miserable (even with the wonderous recollection of the feel of lips against his own), being held as he was now had eased his anxiety somewhat. It was difficult to be nervous when someone was holding you just so, as if Zack himself would ward off all of the things that he was so frightened of facing._ 'Zack probably would try to too_,' Cloud thought with a touch of amusement.

He sighed contentedly. Zack had long since fallen asleep and Cloud had been left alone with his thoughts. Still, even if he was safe from Sephiroth, their confrontation was inevitable. Would Sephiroth be upset with him? Would he regret ever having attempted this little escapade? Forcefully shoving the thoughts away, Cloud resolved to swallow his worry and get the unavoidable over with. Didn't mothers always tell their children that pulling a bandaid off quickly hurt a lot less than going at it slowly? It was the same principle. Cloud just hoped it would work with the same minimal pain.

Untangling himself from the SOLDIER currently taking up the majority of his bunk, Cloud's bare feet padded quietly across the cold floor. He'd go for a cup of hot chocolate. It always managed to help him relax; it'd be nice to enjoy such a thing now. Snatching a book he'd bought recently on a whim, Cloud headed for the door only to feel the handle turn on its own.

OoOoO

Sephiroth was shocked to come face to face with the startled visage of Cloud, his bright locks muzed by sleep. He felt compelled to look into those baby blue eyes that had locked onto his own, so many emotions riding the turbulent waters beneath them.

"Good morning." The words just slipped out of their own accord.

"Good morning...Sir." Cloud spoke softly, his unease clear even to Sephiroth. Neither said anything else for some time. Each taking the opportunity to take in the other's appearance, filing away each little detail in their memory like precious jewels. Cloud's breathing was becoming more difficult by the second and he wasn't sure how much faster his heart could beat without some sort of damage emerging. Taking a deep breath and breaking his gaze with Sephiroth's ensnaring eyes, the blonde prepared himself to speak.

"Is there something you wanted, General, Sir? I believe Leutenant Zack is sleeping right now."

Sephiroth scrambled for a reason. Why had he come? Had he come just to see Cloud? That couldn't be it. There had to be something else... Going purely on instinct as he did so often in battle, Sephiroth left reasoning behind. He bent down to Cloud's level, bringing their gazes back together. He didn't even think as he lent forward, ever so softly pressing his lips back against those he had so recently met in a similarly chaste kiss. Something about the little blonde drove him to this point, to not thinking anything through.

Still, he couldn't stop himself as he deepened the kiss, his arms snaking around the slimmer waist. Sephiroth began running the tip of his tongue along Cloud's soft lips, the blond's mouth open and gasping. Then, slowly, he pulled the cadet's head forward as he slid his tongue deftly into the damp cavity of Cloud's mouth, kissing him with a building need.

At first, there was only a little response of the rather shocked blonde, but it didn't take long before Cloud tentatively began to kiss Sephiroth back. Just as Sephiroth decided that perhaps Cloud's neck tasted just as delicious as his mouth was intoxicating, a highly amused voice from across the room interrupted their impromptu makeout session.

"By all means, don't mind me. I'll just slip out and you two can take the bed."

The blonde's lips hastily withdrew, a bright blush developing quickly along his already flushed cheeks. With widened eyes and no small amount of embarrassment, Cloud dashed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

OoOoO

Author's ending note: I'll have you know that my Word is messed up right now, and I looked up SEVERAL words in an attempt to cut down on mistakes in this chapter for all of you. How'd I do on Hunting For Misspelled Words/Grammer Mistakes? How did that kiss turn out? In all honesty, it's my very FIRST kiss. Please be honest with me (but gentle too!) R & R please!!!

Next chapter: Cloud and Sephiroth head out to shop for some clothes for Cloud (still haven't thought of a code-name...though I might use one of the suggestions) to use on their trip (very random, I know). And Seph begins to fill Cloud in on some of the details of where they're going. Possibly?


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: T?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: I'm so happy! jumps for joy Not only is my Word fixed, but I also managed to scrape an A in my Psychology course! Isn't that wonderful? I'm hoping to have more time to work on this now. Wish me luck with that and hope this chapter is alright!

Part Eight:

Saying Cloud had been nervous when he'd gone on his and Sephiroth's date two days ago would have been more than an understatement. Yet, as he walked down the crowded main street of Midgar's infamous shopping district, he found that past moment falling short of his current circumstance. He was fairly certain that they hadn't received quite so many odd looks and outright gawking that night compared to now. Perhaps it was the fact that Cloud found himself wearing a soft pink summer dress. Or maybe it was how Sephiroth's arm had slipped itself around the more petite waist, showing to all those gawking onlookers a streak of possessiveness they'd never known the cold general to have.

Still, Cloud found that he rather enjoyed the firm grip holding him close to the taller man's side. Even with all of the stares and whispers surrounding the two of them, Cloud relaxed ever so slightly, leaning further against Sephiroth. He knew that there would certainly be rumors of ridiculous quality filling the halls of the Shinra building by the time they returned. But at the moment he found himself uncaring of such consequences and left his thoughts to focus on the steady beating of Sephiroth's heart he could hear ever so slightly from his current position.

It was with a since of impending embarrassment that Cloud let himself be led into the large clothing store they found themselves before.

OoOoO

If only Cloud knew just how nervous Sephiroth was concerning the whole situation, the general was certain that at least a little teasing would ensue. He'd never once gone shopping with another individual; not even Zack. Sephiroth found the entire experience something new and a little frightening. What exactly would "shopping" include? For a brief moment an image of Cloud clothed in a woman's black, lacy nightie flashed in his mind. Shaking his head, he led the willing blonde into the closest clothing store.

A young lady dressed in the formal uniform, complete with vest and nametag, stepped toward the pair upon entering. She wore an overly friendly smile on her shiny lips and her shoulders seemed tense. _Perhaps_, thought Sephiroth_, she realizes who I am and what my business could mean. _

"How may I help you, sirs?" she asked in what was obviously a faked warmness.

Glancing over at the slight young man at his side, Sephiroth raised a single silvery eyebrow in silent question. Cloud caught the look and treated the general with a private little smirk before replying to the woman.

"I think we can manage, but we'll let you know if we need anything. Ok?"

She gave a quick nod, walking away with one last peek over her shoulder.

"So, anything in particular you'd like me to wear?" Cloud seemed so meek in that moment, that Sephiroth took a second to reply, thinking over carefully before doing so.

"You'll need a few extravagant gowns for the formal dinners thrown in honor of our arrival and departure. I think a few outfits you could move comfortably in would be wise too. Perhaps a couple more summer dresses too?"

In truth, Sephiroth wasn't all too sure what a "woman" would need to bring along for a trip such as this. He could only give his own educated guesses on what Cloud would need. For once, he was thankful that the little blonde didn't say anything. Unlike Zack, who would jokingly point out how Sephiroth was so obviously not a people person since he didn't know this or that. Cloud was not like that though. He'd let it slide, using the situation to his advantage by actually showing the older man what he hadn't known to begin with. He liked that about the little cadet. It made him believe that there was a chance of him being like a normal person, if only for a moment.

OoOoO

Cloud hid a small smile, turning his head away and surveying the layout of the store. Then, with a deep breath in preparation, he clasped Sephiroth's hand in his own and led him deeper amongst the clothes towards the women's area.

_This is not going to be fun_, Cloud thought, eying a particularly painful looking pair of shoes and knowing that there was no way out of it now.

Cloud wasn't sure as to what size he actually wore, but he'd try on a few different ones to solve that. With that in mind, he looked around the closest display, selecting a single green gown he'd thought would fall nicely into the "extravagant gowns" category. Picking out a few others at random, not thinking too hard on the thought that **he'd** be the one wearing them, Cloud went to try them on in the dressing rooms at the back of the store with Sephiroth trailing behind him.

OoOoO

Sephiroth watched as Cloud, a soft blush tinting his light colored cheeks, disappeared behind the changing room's door. He supposed it would take some moments for the blonde to change into one of the possible dresses, so he took it upon himself to continue looking in the mean time. Without much thought, Shinra's general left the dressing room area and rounded a corner to find himself in…the underwear section.

The famed general came to an abrupt stop, his entire body going rigid. This was certainly not the place he'd wanted to go; it was apparent that he was more than uncomfortable. There was a look on his face that few had ever seen before. That was when his eyes lighted on a certain lacy something hanging ever so innocently across from him.

With a quick look around, Sephiroth crept up to the lacy thing, realizing after a moment that it was a black woman's nightie complete with red ribbons decorating it. His hand reached out, and without further thought, he had snatched it. He hurried back to the dressing rooms, stuffing his treasure out of sight in the pile of clothing Cloud was going on about how they seemed to fit him alright enough.

OoOoO

Inside the dressing room, Cloud was finishing up, feeling rather foolish for not being able to stop talking out of nervous tendencies. He sighed. _It could always be worse_, he supposed. That's when a voice came from the other side of the plain white door.

"I apologize for them having you accompany me. Since the Wutai War, I've had to occasionally visit their Lord in order to uphold Shinra's side of the bargain that ended the fighting between them."

Cloud blinked in surprise. He hadn't actually expected Sephiroth to explain things out for him. He'd already determined that he would go with him to Wutai. After all, he had given his word. He found it so much easier to speak to the man with the door barring the actual sight of him from Cloud's eyes. Tilting his head to the side, Cloud decided to see how much he could get out of Sephiroth.

"So, you've done this a lot?"

"Yes. Never accompanied, but I have had many years' practice with these visits of mine."

"Ah," Cloud said, pausing in thought. "Do you have any idea what they'll do once they find out I'm coming with you?"

There was a moment where Cloud thought that he'd pushed the subject too far. Sephiroth was notorious for his desire for short conversations, if any speaking with other individuals was necessary at all. Just when the blonde cadet had resigned himself to not knowing, he heard that deep voice that caused shivers to race up his spine.

"You'll be tested. They don't like weak women, especially not with what they consider a warrior. I think they won't be kind to you for the first portion, until you've proved yourself that is."

Cloud paused in slipping on his high heels, thinking hard about what being "tested" by a group of proud Wutaians could entail when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Come, you'll need shoes for these."

With those words, Cloud hurriedly exited the dressing room and kept to Sephiroth's side for the rest of their outing. They finished soon after, buying a few pairs of shoes, the dresses that fit and some jewelry and other items that they thought would be needed. The black nightie went unnoticed by blue eyes. Soon, they were on their way back to the Shinra complex loaded down with bags, both lost in thought.

OoOoO

It was late that night, after Sephiroth had allowed Cloud to change back into his cadet attire and sent him back to his dorm, that the general came back across the article he'd hidden so carefully from the blonde. Without anyone around to witness such a rarity, a smile slowly made its way onto Sephiroth's lips, turning up the corners ever so slightly. A hint of humor shown in his eyes as he ran a delicate hand on the lace.

He could only image what his little Misora was going to say when he was presented with it.

OoOoO

Cloud, on the other side of the complex, slept on unaware of his new name and desired fate.

OoOoO

Author's ending note: I'd like to know what you people think of this chapter, what with it being an advancement in the actual plot of the story and all that. Honest opinions are most appreciated. And, thanks to alydhe for the names. I absolutely love "Misora" and have decided that will be **The One** (as shown in the last part of this chappie).

Next chapter: I think I'm seeing a little dash of Zack in the next chappie. And maybe packing for their trip too!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: T?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: Heh. I said "a dash of Zack" but it's obvious now that it wasn't exactly a "dash" per se. -shrugs- Oh well.

Part Nine:

OoOoO

Zack was one of those people who loved to sleep in late. Having the chance to be all snuggled down in a mound of blankets after an amazingly difficult mission was something that the SOLDIER First looked forward to beyond many other pleasures. So it was a strange thing to find the single bed across from a certain sleeping blonde empty.

Running a hand through his dark locks, Zack stood yawning ready to leave the dorm room. He paused only a moment to glance back at the half dozen youths still deeply asleep, before leaving with a smirk.

He'd planned on doing this as soon as he had heard the news. It wasn't as if it wouldn't be expected of him. How could Zack of all people resist? They were foolish if they even wishfully thought that he would do that. Letting out a chuckle in the deserted corridor, Zack allowed a full-blown grin spread across his face as he went over what he had hastily planned.

It had been quite the shock (even more so than Zack's early rising) to the SOLDIER First to come back from a regular patrol and monster control mission and hear such rumors. People all over the Shinra compound were whispering about it. The news was like wildfire in its spread from person to person. What with the man involved, it was little wonder.

Who could blame them when Sephiroth was seen with a woman? Even Zack couldn't hold it against all of those nasty gossipers. Still, he also couldn't help the small feeling of hurt that Seph hadn't mentioned anything about any sort of romantic interest, much less a woman that he'd take out shopping. That was when he had decided, during his hasty unpacking, that he would find out more about this woman of Sephiroth's.

So it was with quick wit and a rather devilish streak that Zack made his plan. Rising early was merely Phase One.

OoOoO

By nature, Sephiroth could always be found rather early prepared for the entire day he had before him. But after his day spent wholly on shopping and with an amazingly energetic blonde, it came as no surprise that he wasn't up at his usual Gaea forbidden hour. It was the sole reason that his quarters were able to be intruded upon. Any other time, there wasn't a chance for any uninvited individual to sneak in.

His intruder smiled a Cheshire Cat's (1) grin as he slipped in unnoticed and crept around the large bed on the softest of steps. He knew better than most what the consequences for what he was doing would be—if he were caught that is. Okay, so in the end he did mean to get caught, but at least not in the act of what he was currently doing. The smile widened ever so slightly as he spied in the shadows a group of shopping bags. _Time to see what this woman of yours is into wearing, Sephy-poo_. The intruder almost laughed aloud at his own thought before reaching towards the pile.

It was then that he noticed a dark something stuffed inconspicuously under the bed. He gave a quick glance at the bed's sleeping occupant. Then the interloper grabbed the item without further thought.

_It's…it's a…NIGHTIE!?! _With a tumbling motion the trespasser toppled forward.

And that was how Sephiroth awoke that morning.

OoOoO

"So explain to me one more time what you were doing this morning, Zack?" Deft fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache began at his temples.

"Well," Zack paused, rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't suppose you'd just take lookin' around, huh?"

Sephiroth gave the SOLDIER a very pointed look before the spiky dark haired man continued.

"Truthfully, I was snooping, okay? I just wanted to see what this girl of yours was like. I figured your room would be a great place to start. Never thought I'd find nighties lying around, but what can I say."

"Zack…"

"You don't have to tell me. I've already learned my lesson as far as prying goes—"

"You'll have to promise." Sephiroth spoke in a bare whisper.

"Promise?"

"To not tell anyone what you're about to hear."

Zack quirked an eyebrow in question but, without a moment's delay said, "Of course I promise."

OoOoO

Cloud had dressed in his off-duty clothes rising well after the other cadets in his unit seeing as how his "President assigned mission" warranted his break from classes and training. He'd risen with the thought of seeing Sephiroth and maybe having a late breakfast with him. A slight blush had dusted his cheeks at the somewhat bold thought.

Still he figured that asking couldn't really hurt much. They'd have to endure one another's presence a lot more that just breakfast when they left in a few days for Wutai, at least that's what he kept telling himself as he found himself standing before the door of Shinra's general.

Taking deep, steadying breaths, Cloud raised his hand to knock, when the door whipped open. Zack's grinning face took in Cloud's rather startled one. Blue eyes blinked a few times as the surprise wore off and the blonde cadet found himself returning Zack's smile with a smaller one of his own.

"Hiya, Cloud. Looks like you slept well," Zack said as he ushered the slight cadet in. "You have no idea what Sephiroth, here, and I have been talking about all morning."

From the chair across the room, Cloud glimpsed a slightly guilty and possibly embarrassed looking Sephiroth as Zack continued to ramble on about having gotten up early to have a good little chat with his friend. The silver haired man seemed uneasy about something or another and Cloud wondered at what that something was. As far as he knew, everything concerning their plan to visit Wutai was going fine. Turning back to the dark haired SOLDIER First, Cloud decided to ask about it later.

"..and you see that's when he told me," Zack finished with that same large grin covering his face from ear to ear.

"Told you? Told you what?" Cloud asked, his brows crinkled (cutely if you asked Sephiroth) in confusion.

Zack gave an indulgent look, knowing that he hadn't been listened to. "Sephiroth told me about you being his fiancé for his trip to Wutai."

The two members of SOLDIER watched as this sunk in and the meaning behind it finally was realized. Cloud's pale cheeks flamed dark pink, his embarrassment at having been found out causing Zack to poorly stifle a laugh.

"And?" Cloud managed to ask in a valiant attempt at a whisper.

Giving a quick shrug, Zack said with far too much peppiness than Cloud thought necessary, "I was just telling him that he and his _fiancé _are going to have to show off being all lovey-dovey to be believable. And that would mean that you two would have to start making out and getting caught at it."

Cloud missed the almost Scarlet-like evil look in Zack's eyes. Sephiroth barely caught Cloud before he hit the ground and darkness consumed the little blonde's sight.

OoOoO

(1) The Cheshire Cat: Ya know? From "Alice in Wonderland"?

Author's ending note: I just wanted to have a bit more Zack too. Then I thought, "Hey, it'd be funny if Zack were in on the whole thing and put forth a few ideas." That's how this chapter came to be.

Next chapter: I'm such a tease, I know. But at least I'm thinking there might be the beginnings of a make out session in the next chapter. Right?


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: T?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: It's an update! I'm so proud of you, my wonderful reviewers. I have so many reviews (even with my chappies being so short in my opinion and yours I'm sure). You've made me a very happy woman. sigh I hope this brings even more reviews to me, as I have already said, I am a review whore. Enjoy!

Part Ten:

Zack stood back, watching with this hidden amusement as Sephiroth dashed forward to catch Cloud just in time. He found it to be rather funny that Sephiroth, the great Shinra general that showed no emotion and was utterly devoid of humanity, seemed to be completely distressed by a little blonde fainting. He had to quickly cover a chuckle with a hacking cough as the silver haired man turned towards him with a lost expression just showing in his emerald eyes.

"We should put him on the bed, I should think," Zack pointed out as if at ease with all that he had learned and all that had happened in the last few hours. Even Sephiroth knew that such an easy transition into the unknown was so very Zack.

Sephiroth, using great caution and care for the slight youth, placed the unconscious Cloud on his large bed. Zack smirked as Sephiroth paused for a moment, taking in the small form lying so peacefully on top of the dark covers. It was a rather beautiful sight; Zack couldn't blame him for taking a moment to memorize each little detail of it. He found himself doing the same. Shrugging, he brought Shinra's general out of his daze.

"We'll let him rest for now. Go and order us up some nice breakfast. Then you are going to swear to me that the kiss I saw earlier and this whole _thing_ now aren't going to hurt my wittle Cloud. Understand?"

Sephiroth quirked one light colored eyebrow before nodding. Zack mentally patted himself on the back. He knew he could be intimidating if forced, and was proud he'd pulled it off so grandly. Leading the way out of the private quarters, the SOLDIER First Class headed toward the kitchens to try to swindle the cooks into letting the two of them sneak some grub up to Cloud unseen.

OoOoO

When Cloud awoke, he discovered that he was warm, warm and oh-so comfy. He was lying on one of the most comfortable beds he'd ever had the pleasure of touching. And there was this scent. A scent that was musky yet delicious to his senses. It was everywhere and seeped into him adding further to his relaxed state. Cloud could have lied in that bed with that warmth and pleasurable smell for much longer, if only there weren't those voices.

There were two of them—one calm and collected that was lower and more commanding than the other; the other voice was congenial and, while it was much more kind in sound, there was an underlying something that warned off discourse. After a moment of listening hard to the sounds of those two voices, not making out a word they uttered, blue eyes snapped open in dawning comprehension. They were Zack and Sephiroth's voices! That's why they seemed so familiar.

Sitting up without a thought against such action, Cloud realized, with a start, the voices had stopped and two pairs of eyes had focused on him. Zack smiled guiltily, most likely blaming himself for the fainting spell the blonde realized. Sephiroth was, well, himself, sitting stiffly in a wooden backed chair pulled close to the edge of the bed he didn't quite meet Cloud's questioning gaze.

"So," Zack began, "you better now? Sorry I said all that stuff like that. I just thought it'd be best to let you know everything, ya know? I didn't mean to—"

"Zack, you're rambling." Cloud's voice was raspy from sleep but cut clearly across whatever the brunette had been about to say.

"Yeah, I know. You're ok though, right?" asked Zack, concern dripping from each of his words. The guilt eased slightly when blonde spikes bounced as Cloud gave a little nod of affirmation.

"That's great! Isn't it Seph?"

Sephiroth seemed shocked that he'd been brought into the conversation, but covered it well with a softly spoken 'yes' before looking Cloud directly in the eyes. The smile that only the general could produce on those delicate lips spread into being as Cloud beamed back at him.

Not waiting for their moment to pass naturally, Zack, plates in hand, exclaimed, "Breakfast anyone?"

OoOoO

It took the two SOLDIERs the better part of the morning to convince Cloud that what Zack had suggested wasn't such a bad idea. Zack was want to try it because of all of the hilarious possibilities that could ensue. Sephiroth kept telling himself that the only reason he supported the absurd idea was because it would allow them to better play the part of future married couple. He continued to lock away the tiny little voice in the back of his head that told him that he had enjoyed their wonderful kiss and wouldn't mind doing it again. Still, it was with great hesitation on both participants that Zack's self proclaimed 'genius plan' to put them at ease with one another's presence was put into action.

The inaction on said plan consisted of only a few key points. The first point being that Zack would leave the two of them alone on the promise of actual performance of his scheme. The second and even more important piece was that Zack, when leaving, had locked the two of them in. There would be no escape from being near each other without his consent. Knowing Zack, Sephiroth could guess with confidence that they would not be released until dawn, if the brunette felt up to it. Bracing himself for the inevitable, he went on with the third point of Zack's plan.

Approaching the skittish blonde with measured strides, the tall general gently trailed his fingers in the flaxen colored strands of silk, tucking them behind a small ear.

'_I want you to get to know each other—I mean it Seph! And start to get used to touching too. It's not that bad, really. Just try it. I don't care how you do it, just do it without complaining. See you later.'_

Sephiroth didn't feel that those words were such a good guide on how to go about what he was attempting, but he didn't like how the little cadet was nervous around him and was determined to change it.

OoOoO

The gentle caress of long fingers against his cheek before moving his hair out of the way had sent shivers on a rampant course throughout his body. Cloud was finding it more and more difficult to breathe; it had always been so hard before, but now. Now it was worse. Now those green eyes were not going to look anywhere else, but at him. This knowledge both frightened and excited him. He alone was being seen by Sephiroth and that was something he had craved for quite some time in his late night fantasies.

"Are you scared?" Sephiroth's low voice rumbled so close to his ear he would have jumped if the little puff of breath before hand hadn't warned him.

"A little," Cloud whispered, trying not to break whatever mood they'd descended into.

"I won't ever hurt you. I'll always protect you, so don't be scared." Cloud's eyes widened at the unexpected words, unknowingly matching the stunned expression on Sephiroth's own eyes. He was sure that the general had never said any words similar to those. Cloud was also fairly certain that the silver haired man hadn't meant to let slip those words, but he soon found himself uncaring.

Even if he was only trying to hide his spilt confession, Cloud didn't care. That skillful tongue was all that his world consisted of, tracing the shell of his ear. Cloud tried and failed to stifle a gasp as that mouth took his earlobe into its wet confines, sucking gently. He grasped for something to cling onto, fisting his hands in Sephiroth's shirt when he couldn't stand on his own anymore. Those lips were on the move again. Down, down they went, placing wet kisses on his jaw and throat.

He didn't even try to stop the moan that he gave as that talented tongue traced along his collarbone.

OoOoO

Sephiroth took pleasure in making those moans slip from Cloud's parted lips. Pulling the cadet closer to him, he began to slip one hand beneath the blonde's rumpled shirt. The smooth skin of his back was flushed with the same excitement Sephiroth himself felt coursing through his very blood. Just when he was certain there was a nicely sized hickey on Cloud's neck, he felt feeble hands pushing at his chest.

Opening his eyes, he met the dazed gaze of the small youth he held close to his aroused body. The lust filled look began to melt away and Sephiroth knew they would break apart seconds before the blonde disentangled himself and stepped back a few paces.

"I need to use the restroom," the blonde said in a small, innocent voice.

OoOoO

Author's ending note: As usual, let me know what you think of this chappie. Sorry if I had some of you waiting for a while. Been working on an original piece of writing of mine and posting it on under the same penname (if you wanna check it out). Forgive?

Next chapter: They're going to start their trip to Wutai and possibly actually have a conversation conversation. Ok?


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: T?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: Tee-hee! I've worked hard on this part to actually _build_ to their _relationship_. Hope it actually worked. Let me know if I did!! Also, I purposefully got this out early, since I don't know when I'll have time to write more. I'll try really hard to, though, so don't worry!

Part Eleven:

Cloud would never again not offer help to a woman. He found that if someone would only ask him if he needed any, he'd jump at the offer. Of course, there'd be no help from the people around him. After all, Shinra's great general was keeping pace beside him attempting to ignore Zack's chatter as the three of them road in the car that would take them to the awaiting jet. The blonde supposed that they all assumed he'd be able to manage on his own. But they were wrong.

Being dressed in a fully traditional kimono in the heat of a Midgar summer was not in the least bit pleasurable to the slim youth. The kimono was pink with white koi fish near the bottom and on the sleeves. The many layers of cloth had become stifling as the temperature rose the closer they came to the launch pad amongst heavy machinery. He was almost tempted to point out to the two others that turning up the air conditioning for the sake of a certain dehydrating blonde was an excellent idea. Just when he was getting up the nerve to do so, however, Sephiroth shifted forward to press the intercom button.

Speaking to the driver, he said in his softly commanding tone, "Turn the air up and make sure it's on the coldest setting." He didn't even wait for an affirmative before settling back into his previous position with Zack starting up his non-stop talking.

A light blush dusted his cheeks. He hadn't been very comfortable asking Sephiroth for much seeing as how he'd unceremoniously fled from their last attempt at a make out session. Why he had to always lock himself in the bathroom he didn't know. Cloud had just suddenly realized that he couldn't handle what they were doing, that it was all too much for him. His crush level for the general had skyrocketed during their time together, but that didn't mean he actually believed that he was important enough to receive such attention from a man he knew so little about, leaving his affection for said man out of the equation.

A heavy sigh drew his attention to the backseat's other occupants. Zack ran a hand through his dark locks, gazing out the window while both Cloud and Sephiroth focused their attention on him, waiting for him to speak.

"Are you guys ever going to talk about it? Or am I going to have to make you?" he asked in a defeated whisper.

"Zack—" Sephiroth began.

"No, you listen to me, both of you. I know this is all strange and a little on the weird side. But we—you two mostly—are all in this together. Can't you even try?" The pleading eyes brought guilt in waves for the slight blonde.

"Um…like how?"

Zack flashed such a brilliant smile at getting his way. "Like we can go over your pasts. Then we can cover your 'past as a couple.' I mean, that's stuff you should know if you're really in a relationship. I know my girlfriend's mom isn't but her adoptive mother. You understand?" He was directing his questions and pleading looks only at Cloud now. The little teen was trapped in that look, unable to say no as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I grew up in Nibelheim. It's this little village near Mt. Nibel on west continent. There's always snow there, except for these few weeks during the spring. Then there's all these beautiful wildflowers blooming in every direction. That's my favorite." Cloud paused, looking up to find a pair of emerald eyes intently locked on him. Swallowing the unease he felt, he thought of what else he should say.

"It's just my mother and me in my home…She's the only real person I miss from there," Cloud finished in a light voice, trying to hide the isolation in his childhood.

"It's your turn Seph." Zack watched the man expectantly and Cloud could almost see the little mental cheer he did when the tall man began.

"I've lived in Midgar. I fought in many wars and battles—"

"Seph! That's not your history! Say things like, what you like to do, what you don't and do like about Midgar. Stuff like that. Geez." A pair of dark eyes rolled in playful annoyance and Cloud had to stifle the laugh that tried to escape from him at the sight.

"…There's too many people in Midgar. I like to go to this little church where there is a patch of flowers blooming all the time. I don't have a family and few friends." He gave Zack a look that plainly said "is-that-good-enough-for-you."

"See, that wasn't so hard." Cloud did giggle at that. How could he not when the feared general of Shinra was giving a _pouting_ glare at the SOLDIER First?

OoOoO

If he could have gotten away with it without evoking any weird looks, Zack would have patted himself on his back. Not only had he gotten THE general Sephiroth to open up a bit to Cloud, but he had managed to put them at ease with each other. He truly was a mastermind, despite all of his goofy little quirks.

Pushing aside his swelling proud in himself, he turned his attention back to the matter at hand—creating a believable cover story. That was going to be difficult.

"Now we've got to figure out how Misora and Sephiroth met. Any ideas?" He knew there wouldn't be any from the glaring silver haired man, but the blushing blonde in the corner would probably help him a little with this one.

"Maybe it should be at…um…something we both enjoy doing?" That seemed logical, and most likely something the brunette himself wouldn't have thought of. Giving a definite nod of his head, he began to think of what that _something_ could be.

"The flowers."

"What?" both Cloud and Zack asked.

"You liked the flowers at your hometown. I liked the ones that grow in that church. It's believable because we actually do and the truth will shine through where that is concerned," Sephiroth explained to the two puzzled onlookers.

"That's all good, but what flowers would you both see?" Zack countered.

"I know where that church is," Cloud spoke up. "It's the one near your girlfriend's house, isn't it Zack? You tried to introduce me to her, but she was out selling flowers, so you showed me that church."

"So it's settled then?" the general's bored voice asked, receiving only quick nod from the blonde in response.

"But when did you meet?"

OoOoO

Over the course of the plane ride to Wutai, they covered the other details they would need to pass off the lie. They decided that Misora and Sephiroth had met a little over two months ago (chosen mainly because Zack took pity on Cloud and the faked relationship wouldn't be too serious by that time…). Misora had come from Kalm to work in Midgar for Shinra, meeting the general shortly after her receiving a job as a receptionist for the Materia Research Division.

All in all, the three of them, together, had set the groundwork for the imaginary relationship. Zack told them that there was no way they could possibly work out the entire complexities of a couple and that some things would be on a "create as they come" basis. But, over all, the main points had been pieced together, Zack having too much fun with teasing the two over what they'd say their first kiss was (Sephiroth deciding that it would be after their first date, since it had been in reality).

OoOoO

When the jet began it's decent, Sephiroth found his mind filled with all the falsehoods they had made. He had never been so nervous in his life, excluding when he and Cloud had gone on their date together. Glancing over at the little blonde, he could see the unease. Cloud rubbed his sweaty palms discreatly against the inner part of the sleeves of his kimono. The Shinra general felt bad for the amount of stress the young cadet was being put through.

His eyes flickered back to the doors of the jet as they opened, reveling the view of Wutai only a short walk away from where they had landed. Knowing that the other two would follow, he began to climb down the stairs from the jet doors and the short walk towards what could possibly be their doom.

OoOoO

Author's ending note: What did you think? I tried to cover all the questions I thought someone would ask about them. If I missed anything let me know and I'll add it. Oh, and my birthday's coming up (on the 9th) so I'm not sure how much I'll type what with me helping relatives pick stuff out for myself since I'm such a "hard-to-buy-for" person.

Next chapter: Wutai receives them with a welcoming feast. Oh, and can anyone say "Yuffie?"


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: T?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: I managed to sit down and put this here for all of you before my birthday madness carried me away, my wonderful reviewers. (thinks one of her friends might be abducting her for that b-day of hers) I'd like to thank you all (and point out that I have received only one flame…which was funny as they weren't grammatically correct)! Love chu so much and hope Yuffie's good!!

Part Twelve:

Sephiroth only had the barest of hopes for the briefest of minutes that no one would be present only to get a glimpse at his 'fiancé.' He knew as soon as he allowed it to come into being that it was a false and pointless desire. Still, taking a step out of the way to let both Zack and Misora out of the plane behind him, Sephiroth realized that he had underestimated the Wutaian rumor mill.

In every available surface, looking from high vantage points in trees and standing in large crowding clumps, were various residents of the warrior city with their eyes fixed pointedly over his shoulder at the woman exiting behind him.

Even knowing that he should have been expecting as much, Sephiroth found a slight anger building inside of him at the thought of how hungry the Wutaian crowd was for a piece of juicy gossip. Sighing, he turned, his long silvery hair trailing behind him, and gently took Misora's hand in his own.

Hiding his inner pride at the graceful steps that the delicate looking blonde took, Sephiroth led her towards the awaiting Lord of Wutai, hoping all the while that their plan would not fall through as so many did.

OoOoO

Cloud gulped in the fresh air of the open place with its sparkling rivers winding like painted perfection through the city. Fine architecture curved and brightly colored dotted the stoned roadways. Greenery, so rare in Midgar, flourished in every available area with lush splendor. The complete, breathtaking beauty of the place, a complete contrast from where they had left from, was not lost on him. Praying that no one thought his goofy grin ridiculous, Cloud tightened his grasp on the long fingered hand of the man beside him.

There arrival had gone well so far. Not a single person had actually spoken to them, let alone come up to the three or cross their path. Cloud knew this was because of the respect, not fear that they all had for the Shinra general. After all, he was the only man who could claim in all truth and reality that he had bested the finest of Wutai's warriors.

That was when he heard it—this_, shrieking scream_ that resounded throughout the entire gathering and made only a few heads turn in the direction it came from.

OoOoO

Okay, so Yuffie had been a little excited. Alright, more than excited. She'd been unable to keep herself still (not that she'd had that ability to begin with) since she had heard the news that Sephiroth would be coming with his fiancé in tow. Bouncing, giggling and generally being overly hyperactive not exactly 'waiting patiently' for the two of them to arrive. She was pretty sure that her instructors had given up on the week just before he was to come; Yuffie found that she just couldn't be bothered with focusing on any one thought for too long, much less school work. And being eleven, made all of it worse in the Wutai citizen's opinion.

So she had suffered—horribly and miserably—the final few hours until the sounds of the jet-like airship landed only miles outside of the outlying homes of the Wutai village. With the noise of the engines cutting off, Yuffie had sprung from her seat in class and bounded down the hall and out the door, her tutor not even attempting to rein her back to finish the lesson.

Skidding around the corners of buildings and stirring up clouds of dusty earth, Yuffie ran full force towards the distance where the visitors were to be coming to the city. She slipped (more like elbowed) her way through the crowd of onlookers standing on either side of a small path leading to the main entrance of Wutai trying to not look as interested as they really felt. Stumbling out into the small pathway, she dusted herself off before looking up and spotting an adorable blonde girl walking hand in hand with Shinra's general.

Yuffie had lost it then, she would later admit. The scream-shriek had just slipped out of her before she could help it. It wasn't that seeing her was a bad thing. On the contrary, Yuffie had never seen a woman quite so innocently beautiful. There was an aura around the little blonde that just lured you in and captured you. She could not stop herself from thinking that this girl had the general completely wrapped around her delicate little fingers. She wouldn't even care if she found herself wrapped around those little fingers too.

OoOoO

Sephiroth barely restrained himself from attacking the body that hurtled itself at the little blonde by his side. Just barely. The body was more of a blur of dark hair and ninja clothes before Misora was tackled to the ground, held in a tight embrace by a rambling eleven year old.

"Oh, you're just so cute! I mean, look at you. Cute, cute, cute!" Yuffie squealed in delight, rubbing her cheek against Misora's in an affectionate kind of way.

The silver haired man suppressed a shudder as Godo's child laved attention on the shocked youth, unknowingly bringing a blush onto those same cheeks. Taking pity on his fiancé, Sephiroth approached the two and gently pried her unyielding grip from Misora. He stood between the two then, hoping, vainly, to stop further attempts on the blonde's life and innocence.

Giving a stiff and formal bow to set the mood right again, Sephiroth began, "Thank you for inviting us to your wonderful home. After such a journey, though, I'm afraid you will find Misora here to be famished and tired."

He knew that Yuffie would take the bait; she always did. "Course. Of course." She noticeably settled down, "Please, follow me and I will lead you to the magnificent meal we've prepared in honor of welcoming you."

OoOoO

Being a SOLDIER First Class had had its perks. One of which was the non-cafeteria food that they were given. It just didn't taste as horribly awful as what they'd served to the other SOLDIERs and cadets. Still, that did not come close to preparing him for the amazingly mouthwatering feast that had awaited them.

Spread out on tables spanning the entire dining hall in the Lord Godo's home, each of the connected tables was piled high with platters and trays full of food. There were roasts, finely carved and basted birds, rolls, and all assortments of vegetables and so much more that even he could not name. Never had he tasted food as wonderful as what they were given then. It was all so splendidly good.

By the time the toast to their safe arrival had been finished and each had had their fill of the tasty food, Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth were led to adjoining rooms without complaint. He knew before The Look was given by their escort that Cloud—or rather Misora—and Sephiroth would not be allowed to share the same room. At the same time, he let out a sigh because he knew the tall general to be overly protective of the blonde. Even in the short time they had spent together, that much was obvious, with the touches and constant holding onto. Cloud wouldn't be left alone if the silver haired man had anything to say about it. This left only one option.

"My lady, Misora, I shall be your watch tonight, if I may." Zack bowed to add an extra little something to the performance, watching as the Wutaian woman that had led them nodded approvingly before leaving them to themselves.

"What?" Cloud asked.

Rolling his eyes, Zack settled in to explain. "You two are supposed to be getting married. That means no doing the deed until the wedding night here. So, since not protecting your lady's frowned on here too, I'll just make myself comfy as your roommate while we visit. Okay?" The brunette was already making his way into the room that had two beds, reaching back like an afterthought to snag the confused blonde's hand.

"Nighty night, Seph. See you in the morning." With that, he shut the door in the emerald eyed general's face and got ready for a nice stuffed-induced sleep.

OoOoO

Author's ending note: How'd I do? I hoped no one got confused with the whole referring to Cloud as Misora **and** Cloud (depending on the situation). Was it alright? R & R then and let me know!

Next chapter: Ok, so Yuffie's obviously going to stalk—I mean chum up with Misora. Attention hog Yuffie equals jealous/desperate Sephiroth. Any objections?


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: T?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: Thank Kuciemba for this update being so soon. Still, I had fun with this chappie. Hope you enjoy this "fun" of mine just as much as I did! And look! -points- IT'S MUCH LONGER THAN NORMAL!! Proud?

Part Thirteen:

_Cloud smiled up at the taller, silver haired man. He was being held so tenderly tight like Sephiroth didn't want to let him go from his sight for fear of what could or would happen. The blonde found himself unable to stop the goofy wide grin from spreading across his face._

_The general leaned down, ever so slightly, those lips that Cloud craved to make contact with coming into range. His breath came in quick little bursts, breathing becoming difficult and seemingly unnecessary as those same lips brushed softly against his own._

"_Cloud—"_

Suddenly, Cloud was being jostled roughly and a high pitched gibberish was the only thing he could hear. Opening his tired eyes, he came face to face with an ecstatic little girl who was currently bouncing herself on his bed, talking non stop about something or another that he couldn't make out since she was going so fast.

"Um…" he began, "hi?" He was rather confused. Wasn't he not supposed to be seen just getting up? She might see something that would give it away. Was Zack dim enough to have let her in at this forsaken hour? Trying to smile, he watched as Yuffie—was it?—calmed down enough for him to understand her.

"Well, it's like a little past 7:00 am and I thought it'd be great if you got a tour of the city. Whatcha think? Great idea, huh?" she said in a slight rush, grinning from ear to ear all the while.

In all honesty, Cloud would have preferred nothing more than to have been able to crawl back into his bed, cover himself up with his blankets and drift off to that wonderfully pleasant dream she'd interrupted. But he knew he couldn't. Stifling a sigh, he nodded in agreement—causing her to squeal with delight before bounding over to his things to pick out an appropriated "sight-seeing" outfit—before flopping back onto his lumpy pillow. Cloud knew this was only the beginning of the very long day awaiting him.

OoOoO

Yuffie tossed the cute tan Capri pants and little button down sky blue shirt. She'd managed to also find a nice white tank top to go underneath the button shirt and some brown flip-flops with small bluish beads on them. All in all, she considered herself to have done a good job. After all, Yuffie wouldn't call herself a fashion expert, but she figured if the colors matched and Misora didn't object, she must have done alright.

Grinning, she allowed Misora to snatch the clothes up from the edge of the bed where she had thrown them before she headed off to change in privacy in the bathroom. _It was rather cute,_ Yuffie thought, _Misora changing in the bathroom like some modest girl_. It was only Yuffie and her; Zack had fled to Sephiroth's room to escape from her insanity she was sure. Still, she was finding Misora to be severely cute; a perfect opposite of Sephiroth that she thought was very amusing.

Before she could continue along this train of thought, the little blonde poked out from behind the bathroom door, shyly looking around the bed room.

"Hurry it up already," she playfully huffed, giggling madly inside as a blush tinted the pale cheeks.

"Let's just stop by Sephiroth's—"

"—I've already sent a message to him; well, Zack did anyway. I'm sure he knows what's going on. Let's go!"

Yuffie ignored the slightly defeated look that entered Misora's stance as the two of them left the quiet halls of the Lord's Manor and took to the beautiful streets of Wutai.

OoOoO

When Zack had come bursting into his room, slamming the door forcefully against the wall, Sephiroth had sat straight up in bed and began to form all the horrible possibilities that could have caused the normally carefree SOLDIER First to look so incredibly panicked. His immediate fear was for Cloud. Could something have happened to the slight youth? Would Zack have left him all alone if something had? Sephiroth rubbed his chest distractedly as a small pain flared there.

"Zack?" he said in a demanding tone, clearly wanting an explanation right away.

The brunette took a few moments to catch his breath and visibly put his thoughts into some semblance of order before he replied to the command.

"Cloud…Yuffie…gone," was all he managed to get out. Sephiroth was out of bed and gone from the room in the next moment.

Sephiroth did not even feel Zack stumbling into his back when he came to an abrupt stop in the doorway. There was the room, the bed, he had left the little blonde in. The sheets and blankets were still mused from someone, namely a certain cadet, sleeping in them. Pajamas had been hastily wadded up and piled on the floor near where a travel bag sat. All the signs that Cloud had once been in there, had slept and changed there. But amongst the clothes, beds, and blankets, there was one key element missing.

"Cloud."

OoOoO

Cloud could only think that his earlier thoughts about Wutai were paling in comparison to the elegance and grace that Yuffie was showing him as they toured the city together. They had stopped at a small café and grabbed a bite to eat. Even though it had only been a kolache with cherry filling, Cloud hadn't tasted anything so wonderfully delicious.

He had been lead past many streams with multicolored fish swimming beneath the surfaces. Carefully tended gardens had been shown to him and he had even met some of their owners. Cloud had almost drowned in a sea of cats when Yuffie had shown him a storeroom where the animals lazed about. And, she had explained the significance of the tall tower for warriors that stood to the left of the entrance on obviously important grounds. The blonde cadet was overwhelmed with all of it. The sights he had seen were just so beautiful in their brilliance and he loved it all. Cloud had thought it stunning before and now found it more so. It was breathtaking.

Yuffie had turned out to be completely different than he had thought though. The hyper little eleven year old—or so she'd told him—was smarter than she appeared and there was a certain love in her words when she explained the city and it's many places of interest to his rapt attention. Cloud realized that Yuffie had a seriousness where Wutai was concerned that was for its protection and it continuing to thrive as it did now. Though she hid this well, the blonde thought that such feelings were as beautiful as the place they found themselves standing—a little alcove by a fountain looking pond. The Wutaian girl was a wonder unto herself and, even with her frenzied way of doing things, Cloud enjoyed her company a great deal; after all, she had him laughing, didn't she?

OoOoO

His morning had been a blur. He rushed through getting dressed and left Zack to deal with the formalities that their visit entailed. Sephiroth had something far more important than Shinra's reputation to deal with. Cloud was missing and that was all that the general was able to focus on.

Sephiroth had left the Manor they were staying in as soon as he'd finished getting dressed. With Masamune in hand, he had disappeared from the grounds in search of a slight blonde cadet who had vanished from his sight and side.

Searching through the streets had been simple. The people of Wutai made sure to give him a wide berth when he passed them by and answered any question he had asked. Still, with their help, he hadn't managed to find Cloud anywhere in the three and a half hours he had been looking for him. The silver haired man could feel his panic rising with each second that past with the cadet unfound.

Unable to handle the thought of not seeing Cloud and what that would mean, Sephiroth sat himself on the rim of a small pond with a bit of water splashing into it from an opening near its top. He could not stop himself from letting the loud sigh slip past his lips as thoughts of defeat set in.

How had he managed to loose Cloud? Much less with such a klutzy idiot? It was impossible in all rights, but had happened nonetheless. It unsettled the silver haired man to think that the blonde had slipped through his fingers and a feeling he had never felt before beat out the panic. It was burning within him and he knew almost immediately what the feeling was. The feeling was jealousy. He was jealous that some idiot had taken what was his from him and was spending what little hours in the beautiful city they had with Cloud. Cloud should be spending that time with him; he was certain of it. Cloud wouldn't object and he knew Wutai well enough to have given him a full tour. Sephiroth didn't want the place to be tainted with Yuffie's horrible interference. Jealousy settled sickeningly in the pit of his stomach with his inability to stop the insufferable girl from doing just that.

"Let go of her!" That voice…? "I said let go of her! Now!" Could that be Yuffie?

Looking up through his silvery bangs, he saw a sight that stopped his heart from beating and his breath from coming. His entire body went rigid with fear and rage. The rage overwhelmed him, coursed through him and forced him to rise to his feet.

There stood Cloud, surrounded on all sides by older Wutaian citizens. He had clearly been thrown to the ground a few times, dirt clinging to the expensive clothing and dirtying the brightly colored locks. Though defiance shown in his expressive blue eyes, there was a hint of fright too since he was outnumbered and victory was almost nonexistent.

Sephiroth didn't wait a moment more than it took for him to take the whole scene in before coming to his little blonde's aid. In a flash too quick for most onlookers to follow, he struck each of the attackers with the hilt of his massive blade, knocking them unconscious without any effort. He forced himself to not kill any of them. There was Cloud to look after. Had he been injured?

"I'm so sorry," a voice said. Turning, his fury filled gaze locked on Yuffie's little form. "I tried to keep her safe. I didn't think a walk around the city would cause any harm. But," she paused, wiping tears and snot from saddened face, "they wouldn't listen. They wanted to hurt her because of you. It's all my fault." Sephiroth watched her burst into uncontrollable tears with little care.

"Are you alright?" he asked instead, focusing back on the shaking blonde that had found his way into his tight embrace.

He heard Cloud sniffle before mumbling against him, "I am now."

That's all it took for Sephiroth to decide that Cloud wouldn't be left alone again. Not with Zack, not with Yuffie, not with anyone. He would be protected, no matter what he had to do to ensure it. Cloud would not be hurt again.

OoOoO

Author's ending note: What do you think? It took me a while to sit down and figure out how I was going to work this part out. As always, R & R and let me know how I did!

Next chapter: I was thinking about having a call in to the Turks. Maybe a little Reno in the spotlight? Who else would be so could be Cloud's "body guard?" Who's up for more ppls being brought in?


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: T?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: Heh, my birthday was fun. Work threw me a party and everything. I loved all of your reviews! It made everything so much more wonderful to get so many (89 at this very moment).

Part Fourteen:

Cloud was never one of those people who would zone out and completely loose focus on what was happening around him. With Zack as a close friend of his, he had learned early in his time at Shinra that anything—and with Zack it was _any_thing—could jump, tackle, startle or otherwise surprise you with little to no warning. So it was a very strange thing for the little blonde to find that he could not remember how he had come to be back at the sprawled out grounds of the beautiful manor that the Lord Godo lived in.

Not thinking about it too much, Cloud drifted back off, letting himself rest against the stronger and protective body that held him.

OoOoO

If anyone had told him that Sephiroth was frightening, Zack would have laughed. As far as the brunette was concerned, the general was nothing more than a stoic kitty. Perhaps a lion at times, but a kitty was there too. He found Sephiroth's legendary horror invoking presence very funny most of the time. Zack just couldn't bring himself to fear a man who had protected him and claimed, albeit grudgingly, him as a friend.

That was true until he saw the look in those emerald eyes of the silver haired man when Cloud had clung desperately to him. Terror the likes of which Zack had not felt in many years, not since the war with those famed Wutai warriors. It spread out, reaching and crawling all the way to the tips of the brunette's toes where it tingled and cried out the fright of every fiber of his body.

Zack kept to the back of the awkward procession, making sure that he stayed well out of the furious gaze that swept the streets they walked down causing villagers to scramble for safety. He knew the strength that the tall man's body possessed; he knew of it as well as the older Wutaian people who fled from the same glowering look that he himself was fearful of being pinned with. Sighing as softly as he could so as not to draw attention, Zack took in the overprotective grip that held Cloud's slack form to Sephiroth's firm chest. He had no doubts about whether or not the blonde would be safe; the general had already shown how precious the little cadet was to him and Zack felt confident that nothing more would happen to his charge.

When the four of them, along with their fearfully interested entourage of gawkers, made it to the grounds of Godo's home, Zack broke off from them and headed in the opposite direction of their bedrooms, where Sephiroth, Cloud and Yuffie were proceeded towards.

He had some business to take care of, some rather important business with a certain Wutaian Lord.

OoOoO

Sephiroth clasp Cloud to him as he watched Yuffie shuffle about the room, carrying out his instructions without question. He knew that she wouldn't really question his intentions; that she was a clever little girl, regardless of how hyper and ditzy the Wutaian successor could be at times. The silver haired man was content in this knowledge and a bit of the stress of the extremely long day eased with the thought that all the comforts he demanded for Cloud would be dealt with.

A slightly amused idea struck him. Even when things became difficult or troublesome, Yuffie had always been so giggly and overactive. But now, under his stern gaze, all of that youthful energy had left her and she had set about the tasks he had laid out for her without fail. These lighter thoughts drained away from him when a small whimper escaped the slightly parted lips of the boy he still held.

The silver haired man didn't take notice of the silence in the room when there had been such a flurry of activity only seconds prior. He only realized that Yuffie had stopped and come to his side when her slender fingers brushed some of Cloud's spiky locks out of the slowly opening eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead," she said, sounding much more cheerful than Sephiroth thought she had the right to sound.

"'Lo," came the raspy reply. There was a moment of confusion in those startlingly beautiful blue eyes of his before they focused on the tall general who held him. "Thanks, but I think I'm alright now."

Sephiroth set him down on the bed with its sheets turned down due to Yuffie's dedicated obedience moments before. He took no notice of the rising blush that colored the blonde's softly tanned cheeks. Instead, his emerald eyes flickered around the room, taking in all that the little Wutaian girl had accomplished that he had demanded of her.

Zack's things had been hastily packed and stacked in a lopsided and leaning pile close to the still open door. His own clothes and items he had brought with him had been thrown in the closet that Zack's had previously been in. Sephiroth thought for a moment of how later he would have to organize the chaotic disarray. Later, after Cloud had been looked after and settled comfortably for the evening. His eyes were inevitably drawn back to the bed where said little blonde sat, staring wide eyed up at him. The two about twin sized beds had been brought together to form a single much bigger bed. The general couldn't wait for some Wutaian civilian to say something about it. He wasn't going to let Cloud leave his sight again without proper escort and a single word against his methods would be that person's last.

OoOoO

Lord Godo rubbed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginnings of a migraine coming on. Then again, there was not really a day that went by that he didn't at least have one major headache slamming away at his skull. With a daughter like his, a person would have to be deaf and blind to not have one. Sadly, he was neither and, further more, had to play the role of host.

It hadn't crossed his mind that, when the SOLDIER First had shown up seeking a brief conference with him, his day hadn't even begun to get bad. Not compared to what was in store for him when he and the brunette started to discuss things.

Godo wasn't stupid; he was the leader of an entire country after all. So it came as no surprise that he had taken in the tense shoulders and pinched looked about the glowing Mako shaded eyes. It also was no surprise that Godo knew, upon seeing all of this, that Lieutenant Zack was upset, most likely furious by the looks of things. But he had thought little of it; the man had seemed so pleasant and easy to forgive. As the conversation headed from polite introductions and small chit chat about things that had happened during the day, he knew the reason behind that angry expression.

"So you see," Zack paused, making sure that Godo was keeping his gaze locked on him, "Misora was attacked." It wasn't exactly a brilliant way to say it, but it was honest and blunt, straight to the point, and Godo couldn't fault the man for it.

"I see," he replied, his thoughts heading in so many directions with the brunette's single sentence. "And, Lieutenant?"

Determined, dark eyes narrowed slightly as if to warn the Lord that what was to be proposed wouldn't be something too thrilling for the older warrior. "I propose that we call in a sort of 'bodyguard' for her." The SOLDIER First Class held up a hand, staving off the retort he had correctly expected to come at his words.

"I know that she's supposed to be strong, just as each of your women is, but you also have to consider something else. What your citizens did was dishonorable," Godo smirked internally at the young man's brilliance, listening closely. "In a match of strength, a single woman had no hopes of winning against some of Wutai's finest war hardened veterans. But, in a match such as those you hold in that tower of yours, I can assure you, Misora can't loose. That's why, after receiving a decent and acceptable escort, a bout should be set up—your choice of fighter against General Sephiroth's fiancé to prove that I speak the truth. Sound fair?"

The Wutaian lord hoped that the SOLDIER didn't notice the slight upturn of his lips. This Shinra dog was much more impressive than the last he had met, excluding the general of course. The plan had been hashed together quickly and yet, it was flawless. Zack's plan covered all the points that his people would nitpick and quailed the powerful general's protective aggression.

"Have anyone in mind?" Godo watched as Zack let a full fledged smirk slid oil like onto his face, a look like that of a cat who had caught the canary (or in this case an oddball who had outfoxed the tricky tricksters) slipped for a moment into view.

"Well, now that you ask…"

OoOoO

Halfway around the world, on a completely different continent with a completely different set of customs and culture, an insistent beeping woke a lightly sleeping man. He reached out into the darkness, fumbling around for the ringing device before his fingers bumped against the side of it.

"Hello," he slurred sleepily once he had placed the phone to his ear. He stifled a yawn with his other hand as he sat up in bed, not even bothering to flick on the bedside light yet.

"Reno, you have a mission," Tseng's voice rang much too un-sleepily for so late in the night.

OoOoO

Author's ending note: -wonders if she could possibly manage to swindle a total of 100 reviews out of her readers with this chappie- As always, R & R and let me know how I did!

Next chapter: Zack and Godo's plot/plan comes to play…maybe just some of it. Reno! We get to meet Reno! Are you all excited as I am about that?


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: T?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: I'm not sure if I handled this chapter very well. I wanted to show why Seph would be ok with a Turk escort. -shrugs- I guess it's alright. I had to try to upload this several times...stupid thing. Read on anyways!

Part Fifteen:

He had to hand it to the Turks. They were an impressive bunch; always prepared to take on any mission that came their way and dealt with strange occurrences in a stride that didn't show just how abnormal things were. In all truth, Zack hated these traits most of the time. Now though, it was a different matter. Those same traits, he was glad to see, were coming handy shrinking the growing fear and confusion in the people near the landing zone. The brunette did a mental dance of partial victory; the pieces of his self proclaimed amazing plot coming together so very nicely. His dark eyes focused back on the present and the figure that was exiting the plane he stood before.

Reno was tall, taller than Cloud at least, but was close to being just as thinly muscled. The Turk's fiery long hair fluttered in the wind from the slowing blades of the machine he had ridden and his hands were stuffed firmly into the pockets of his dark suit. Though his tie was loosened and his white button up shirt hadn't been tucked in, Reno still carried about him this air that Zack felt was his attempt at professionalism but it came off as more of a laid back seriousness.

Zack felt his own lips quirk ever so slightly in answer to the wide grin that the red head wore. This, the brunette was sure, was going to be an interesting day.

OoOoO

Gently brushing blonde locks off of the calmly sleeping face of his bedmate, Sephiroth watched the rays of morning dance across the soft skin. It had been such a fight to get the little cadet to share the same bed as the great general, but looking at that peaceful face now, no one would have been able to guess that.

The little blonde had been adamant in his decision to not sleep anywhere near the silver haired man, quoting that the people of Wutai would surely look down upon them for it. Sephiroth hadn't cared about how other people thought of him, and he had told Cloud so. Still, Cloud's hesitation hadn't left him. He had moved on to stuttering, off in a quiet little corner, to Zack who would pretend to try to stifle an actual chuckle every now and then. Eventually though, with both the persistence of Zack and himself, the short cadet had given in and changed in the bathroom for bed. Those blue eyes hadn't even glanced up once when he had come back, and the teen had started getting in bed.

It was only after a long while, in which Cloud would shift away from Sephiroth and would toss and turn, that the cadet finally drifted off to tense dreams. That's when the general had taken advantage of their closeness and watched the other sleep, just as he was now. Cloud sleeping was something that Sephiroth could compare nothing else to. It eased so much of the stress that Shinra placed on his shoulders as their general. It made him feel as if all of those taxing things that awaited him that day were of little consequence.

As his the pads of his fingers traced odd little shapes on Cloud's cheeks, those eyes that hadn't looked at him in too many hours for his comfort peeked open, lids resting half mast.

"Good morning, Cloud," he said as softly and warmly as he could so as to not set the blonde into another tense spell like the one he had had to suffer through the night before.

Cloud's eyes fluttered for a moment, staring dazedly up into Sephiroth's glowing emerald orbs. Slowly, like the arrival to some long awaited destination, comprehension flickered into life in those brilliantly blue eyes. Though the cadet obviously knew now where he was and with whom, he made no move to pull away from the loose embrace.

"Hi," came his unexpectedly breathy reply.

Sephiroth didn't care if those were footsteps he was hearing coming towards their door; he didn't care if that same door was thrown open to show an entire gawking mass what he was about to be doing. All he cared about in that single moment was the tilting of Cloud's lips toward his own. How their lips met.

The blonde wrapped his arms securely around Sephiroth's neck, deepening their kiss. He felt the general's warm tongue brush lightly against his closed lips and, without a thought, he parted them. His heart was racing with the excitement that flooded through his veins. Cloud couldn't stop the moan that ripped from his throat when Sephiroth shifted, leaning so that the little blonde could feel the full length of the other against his own body.

"Do I always have to walk in on you guys?" Zack asked, an amused giggle breaking the mood.

OoOoO

There were few times that Zack had actually managed to push Sephiroth to actually want to harm the other SOLDIER in some way. How Zack had managed to do so twice in one day would be a mystery to everyone. The brunette, though, could have patted himself on the back. The general had been so obviously upset at having been interrupted during his morning make out with Cloud, that Zack's later revelation had only made matters worse.

If Zack didn't know any better, he would have thought that Cloud was the only thing holding the Shinra general back from attacking the room at large. The little blonde sat, cross legged, in the older man's lap with his hands resting on the other's arms that had been wrapped tightly around him. Of course, the silver haired man, even with all of his pent up rage, would never intentionally harm Cloud by dropping him to the floor from his lap. Still, Zack found the site of them all—Cloud, Sephiroth, Godo, Yuffie and Reno—sitting in a shape similar to a circle funny, what with the glares and cutely confused glances.

"So, as you can see, I believe that a bodyguard of sorts should be with Miss Misora at all times. Do you not think that she deserves such precautions for her safety?" asked Godo in a measured tone. He knew without fail that he had said the right thing. Sephiroth wouldn't be able to say no, except for the person. But, he and the Lieutenant had already planned that out too.

"A Turk?" _Yes,_ thought both Godo and Zack with glee, _follow the plan._

"Who better? None of us here have had the special training to go undercover in another environment and survive. None of us have the abilities at our disposal to handle being surrounded by enemies with the need to keep a calm and friendly appearance without violence of any kind."

"And," Zack cut in then, drawing the heavily weighted looks of the people in the room, "that's why we chose Reno. He's a fresh face, one they haven't seen before and will know nothing about. He's about Misora's age, which will make things easier. Plus, from what I hear, with one of those Turk Nightsticks he's supposed to be unbeatable. Good, huh?"

There was only silence that met the end of their explanation. It was brief, very short lived, because of Sephiroth's interruption.

"There are others—"

"Seph, it's not like he's going to kill her. Reno's going to help protect her. Tseng has guaranteed Reno's compliance with everything we set out as guidelines for her safety." Sephiroth still didn't look convinced, his silvery brows drawn together in a look that showed his annoyance and opposition to the situation.

"Look, I give you my word that if anything happens to that adorable blonde of yours, then it can be blamed on me. That good enough for you? You trust me and my choices, don't you?"

Zack knew he had the tall man then; that there would be no further arguments against what was going to happen. After all, Zack had never let the other man down before, and Sephiroth could trust in that at least.

"Fine," Sephiroth said, cradling Cloud against him. "It's time for breakfast." And he turned and left the room.

Zack, Godo and Reno felt identical amused smirks creeping onto their faces as they watched the two go.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Reno laughingly asked.

OoOoO

Author's ending note: Hmm…whatcha think? Oh, and school's going to be starting on the 27th, so I'll try to get as many chapters as possible out between now and then (cuz I'll slow down during school). As always, R & R (as I work harder then) and let me know how I did!

Next chapter: An innocent Cloud and a mischievous Reno. Plus, a little bit of hand holding?


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: T?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: Woot! I've got over 100 reviews! How awesome possum is that? This chappie has a _slight_ dash of angst in it. It's just **slight**, so don't worry. K?

Part Sixteen:

Blue eyes stared blankly at the unique green pair opposite him. Cloud was trying to take it all in, everything that he had been told. He had known, of course, that some Turk was going to take on the role of his protector, but the fact hadn't sunk in until now.

Presently, the blonde had just finished preparing himself for the day, dressing in a nice flowing short skirt with a matching spaghetti strapped top. How he kept the fact that he had nothing under the top (such as breasts), he had no idea. Still, Cloud had been rather surprised to find a red haired Turk lounging on his made bed. Reno glanced up at him, locking eyes for a moment while Cloud tried to take in his newfound shadow.

"So, you ready to do something today?" Reno asked lazily, shifting to get a better look of the slight blonde. Rising from the bed, Cloud absentmindedly realized that he was the shorter of the two. _Figures,_ Cloud grumbled mentally. But, he gave a small nod to the other, knowing he had no choice really in the matter.

"Alrighty then. We're going to go check out that tower thing and," Reno smirked widely, "maybe get the locals to show us to the bar. What do ya say?"

"Um…"

OoOoO

When Tseng had contacted him detailing that he would be working closely with Sephiroth's fiancé, Reno hadn't been what he would have called "thrilled." No, he was more on the "not so thrilled" end of the spectrum. There wasn't really any way to say no to the boss though, so Reno had grudgingly agreed to protect the general's woman.

The red head hadn't been prepared for meeting her at all. He had figured she would be something close to the general's tall height, maybe a little bit shorter but only a bit. Reno also had suspected that she would be fairly capable of taking care of herself and her strength would show physically and by her presence. She would have to be pretty at the very least to match well with Shinra's elite fighter too. The woman wouldn't talk much, perhaps a little more than Sephiroth himself, but no where near as much as Lieutenant Zack was able to.

He hadn't even considered much else about the woman he was being forced to take care of. There wasn't really any need. After all, it was Sephiroth's woman and that spoke of what a horrible—in his eyes—woman she would turn out to be.

Therefore, when he had sat down in Godo's meeting room only a few hours before now, Reno had felt numb with shock. It was as if his entire nervous system had shut down and this awe was the only feeling left in him. Without showing any of his astonishment to the others that had been seated around him, Reno had taken in the beautiful young woman that Sephiroth had had wrapped in his arms and seated on his lap.

She had spiky, long blonde locks that brushed ever so softly against the crook of Sephiroth's neck. Long and light eyelashes brushed against slightly tanned cheeks and hid bright blue eyes from view every now and then. Her form was petite and relaxed to lean against Sephiroth's body. This insane protective instinct sprung in him just by looking at the innocent little blonde woman.

Even thinking about his first sight of her, Reno felt that same defensive feeling and he unconsciously rubbed at his chest as he rose from the soft bed to take her out of the stiflingly small quarters. He took the blonde's hand, taking notice of the delicate skin that he held in his own roughly callused one, and led her through the halls and towards the bright outside.

OoOoO

Cloud couldn't stop laughing, seeing the great Wutai warriors losing spectacularly to Reno had been very funny. Even having been shown some of the not so well known sights by Yuffie, he had yet to have taken a tour of the tower that the greatest warriors from Wutai took challengers on at. The building reminded him of the towering heights of the numerous Shinra structures. He even got the same nervous feeling from being so high up and knowing that it could come down at any second (Okay, so that was just in his head, but it was still valid.).

Still smiling from the indignant looks of defeat on the skilled fighters' faces, Cloud turned to see Reno, grinning from ear to ear while twisting a strand of his bright hair around a finger.

"That was fun, don'tcha think?" he asked, his voice almost breaking through to the laugh that wanted to escape.

"Yeah, it was," Cloud agreed.

Reno gave a toothy smile, taking Cloud's hand again, and leading him back down the many flights of stairs. The red head had mentioned that they would be heading to the local bar after their "workout," and Cloud found himself to be slightly nervous. He had never been in a bar before and going with someone who had obviously frequented such places didn't help to settle that uneasiness. Glancing up when his hand was tugged, the little blonde found himself facing that contagious smile once more.

Nothing bad would happen at the bar. After all, what could possibly go wrong?

OoOoO

The palace had served breakfast shortly after their meeting and Zack had forced rather physically Sephiroth to eat. It would do none of them any good to have Shinra's general starving himself due to him being upset with all of them. The brunette hoped that a bit of food would ease some of the silver haired man's aggression towards him and the others. That maybe he would be able to look at the situation from the view that Zack himself was looking at it from. All of what had been decided was for the best. It was, to the SOLDIER First at least, the safest of the few available choices they had had. Zack knew that all he could do was wait it out; see if over time the tall general would calm down enough to see that everything wasn't so bad.

"Where did Misora go?"

Zack's dark eyes flashed up to see Sephiroth carefully studying his plate, waiting for someone at the table to answer him. The brunette could have sworn he saw a sly grin spread on Godo's face before the Wutaian lord replied to the question.

"She went out with her new bodyguard. You can think of it as a test drive, General Sephiroth. This way, his services can be tested to your specifications. I have already had a few of my men in the Tower face off with Reno. From what I hear," that twinkle in his eye had come back full fledged as he paused, "he has done rather well."

Sephiroth didn't respond to this. He just continued to eat the rest of his breakfast in silence, excusing himself only seconds after he was finished.

Shaking his head at the silver haired man's obviousness, Zack smiled. There was no question what Sephiroth was going to do. Cloud had somehow become an important keystone to his daily life. The little blonde wouldn't be let out of his sight for long; Zack was sure of it.

OoOoO

It didn't take long for Sephiroth to figure out where the red haired Turk had taken Cloud. He wasn't very happy about where their trail had led him in the end, but it didn't matter much. Cloud would just be coming with him. He would make sure they all knew that he wasn't going to let anyone else take care of the petite blonde, no matter what. Sephiroth wouldn't let the blue eyed cadet down again.

Pushing open the door to the bar that a local had told him the two had entered, the general assessed the layout, quickly spotting the shock of bright blonde hair near the bar counter. Beside his small cadet sat Reno; the Turk smiling and nursing a glass of some amber liquid that Sephiroth had no doubt that was alcohol of some sort. One of the Turk's arms had been thrown, companionably around Cloud's slim shoulders and, as Sephiroth watched, the red head leaned in close to say something in Cloud's ear. His emerald eyes widened when he saw Reno daringly (at least to Sephiroth) take the blonde's hand in his own.

There were no thoughts going through his head. He wasn't even able to take any more of the circumstances in. No, there was only this strong burning feeling that spread throughout his body and lit every nerve on fire with a desire to inflict as much pain as possible on a certain red haired Turk. In the back of his mind, Sephiroth was struck with the sudden realization that this feeling--one he'd experienced before because of a situation with Cloud--was jealousy. Still, with the blood lust flowing within him, he didn't analyze this discovery.

Instead, he found himself ripping Reno off his bar stool and across the room.

OoOoO

"The General just came in," Reno said calmly in Cloud's ear.

The blonde looked confusedly at the Turk for a moment, before a smile began to spread on his lips and crinkled the corners of his eyes.

"Wanna go see him?" Cloud felt the red head's warm hand clasp his own when he nodded enthusiastically.

Just as he was about to stand from his barstool, his blue eyes caught sight of someone approaching them. Looking up, Cloud saw Sephiroth's furious gaze fixated on Reno. There was no time. In the single moment it took for him to realize that it was the silver haired man and that that man was very angry, Reno had already been lifted from his stool and thrown into the bar's wall, leaving an indention from the force.

"Sephiroth! What are you doing!?"

OoOoO

Cloud's screaming yell snapped him out of his frenzied need to harm the Turk. In all the time that Zack had made the three of them hang out, Sephiroth had never heard anything like that. The slight blonde had never yelled at him before, not once, even when he deserved it. In that moment, Sephiroth felt the anger and jealousy fade away only to be replaced by an even more awful feeling. It coiled up in his stomach, making him want to retch to rid himself of its sickly touches.

Sephiroth found himself needing, beyond all reason, to look up. Up at the cerulean eyes that he knew were on him. Forcing himself to look from the crumpled and very unconscious form of Reno, the silver haired general came face to face with something he never wanted to see again.

His eyes followed the lightly tanned hand that reached up, brushing away tears from Cloud's damp cheeks. The blonde hiccupped once, sniffling as the tears continued down.

"Reno?"

OoOoO

Author's ending note: Hmm…whatcha think? As always, R & R (as I work harder then) and let me know how I did!

Next chapter: Resolution for the angst and um…I don't know what else. Heh.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: T?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: I'm so proud of myself. I didn't think this fic would receive quite so many reviews and, yet, it's done so well. I hope this is as wonderful for you guys as your reviews are for me. I also realize that this isn't as long as usual, but if you wanted an update at all (for quite awhile) then this is it.

Part Seventeen:

Okay, so Reno hadn't thought it all the way through. He had noticed, of course, how protective the famous Shinra general was of the petite blonde woman. Maybe, he should have taken that into account. The red head had only thought that it would be amusing to see the silver haired man who was always so composed completely abandoned to the moment. He hadn't actually thought that anything negative toward him would come out of it. Just a few laughs for him and a blush from pretty, little Misora.

So, when Sephiroth had sent him crashing in to the wall of the bar with enough force to leave a crater from his impact, Reno was very much surprised. The pain that had flared up from what he supposed were a couple of broken ribs, kept him down, slumped as he had landed and a darkness quickly edging in on his sight.

He hadn't the slightest clue how or when he had been placed in the small hospital cot. Reno only knew that when he had woken up from the injury induced sleep, he had found himself surrounded by four white walls in a pristine white bed wearing a matching hospital gown, all the while suffocating in the distinctly antiseptic smell of the place.

Sighing aloud at his crippled state, Reno relaxed into the crisp sheets of his bed, Misora calling his name resounding in his head.

OoOoO

Cloud was shocked. He had yelled at the general. He had _yelled _at Sephiroth. It was unlike him to do such a thing. Very unlike him. He twisted the corner of the blanket, keeping his gaze locked on the soft rug that covered a large portion of the wooden floor. He couldn't bring himself to actually look up at the fiery emerald eyes of the room's other occupant. If he did, Cloud knew that he would be burned up; that his anger would flutter away from him like ashes in a strong wind. He knew that a man who he cared for so deeply could easily twist his actions.

So, instead of meekly accepting that something he had done had upset the silver haired man, Cloud sat facing the floor with a resolute gleam in his indigo eyes and preparing himself to say what he knew had to be said.

"You didn't have to hurt him," he began. Cloud wasn't sure if it was the best place to start, but it was the first thing to come to his mind to say to Sephiroth. "He was only showing me around, being nice and friendly. And-"

"I don't like him." Cloud looked up, unintentionally locking his blue eyes with Sephiroth's green ones.

"What? Why?" the blonde asked confusedly. He hadn't the slightest idea why the general wouldn't like someone who was protecting him and taking the responsibility off of both Sephiroth's and Zack's hands. Reno hadn't done anything wrong as far as Cloud knew, so he couldn't piece together what the silver haired man meant. Before he could ask, he was startled to find that Sephiroth had come to kneel at his feet.

"I don't like him," the tall man said again in a soft voice that barely reached the blonde. "I don't like you going away, with anyone."

"Why?" Cloud whispered back, barely able to breathe.

It was a moment that seemed to last so much longer to the little blonde before Sephiroth answered him in a strained whisper.

"I want you by me, not him or anyone else." The glowing emerald eyes had shifted to the side, unable to meet the astonished and questioning blue that stared openly.

OoOoO

Zack approached the infirmary's closed door with only the slightest hesitation. He knew he was one of those people who couldn't stand others to be hurt when they were good people. Someone like Reno wasn't completely good, but the red head had been kind to Cloud and that was an important piece of character to Zack who looked out for the young cadet. That's why he was about to visit the bed ridden Turk, carrying in tow a rather girly bouquet of flowers just for gag factor.

Shifting the candies he'd smuggled for Reno, he opened the door and headed towards the only occupied bed in the sterile room. A shock of red hair was fanned out over the overly white bed coverings and Reno looked bored with his forced bed stay.

His intelligent and often laughing eyes were locked on the ceiling tiles like they were at least something in the room to look at. One arm was tucked under his head for support, while the other played with the hem of his hospital issued pajama top. Both legs had been kicked out of the blankets in a haphazard way that caused the sheets to tangle around them. Making sure he didn't laugh at the funny scene the other man made, Zack stepped into view.

"Hey, how's our favorite Turk patient doing?" Zack asked in his infectiously cheerful voice.

"Hn."

"Pouting?" the SOLDIER First teased.

"I'm not pouting. I just hurt, okay? You try taking an anger induced, full-blown Sephiroth hit and live to talk about it. You won't feel so talkative either," Reno said in a huffy way that made the brunette have to look away so he wouldn't get caught silently laughing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anything I can do?" he asked once he got himself under control. He walked up to the bed, seating himself on its edge and tilting his head to the side in question.

"If you don't have anything to eat, then you might as well leave."

"Lucky for you, I just so happen to have some goodies," said Zack while he pulled his bag full of candies and sweets out of its hiding place in his jacket. He opened up the crumpled brown paper and handed it to the red head.

Reaching in and finding a mint, Reno said with a slight chuckle, "I think I have a new best friend."

OoOoO

Back in the larger guest bedroom, sapphire colored eyes drifted closed as soft lips met soft lips in a familiar move. Even though it was brief, all that was needed to be explained had been felt in that touch. There was always a later for words, when little kisses tasted so much better.

OoOoO

Author's ending note: Now, -takes a deep breath- everything is alright between the two. And there's even "something" progressing too! Good? Was it well done? As always, R & R (as I work harder then) and let me know how I did!

Next chapter: Um…I might go up to M rating? -shrugs- Never written anything "M" worthy, so tell me if you think it'd go well!


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: M?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: School is horrible. Stupid classes, stupid work, and stupid computers/cars always screwing up. But, I'm sure all of your wonderful reviews will be enough to make everything all better, huh? As always, I hope this (still not quite as long as usual) part was worth the wait.

Part Eighteen:

Yuffie shifted the large bundle of flowers she'd gotten together, heading down the long wooden hallway towards her guests' rooms. She had felt guilty, she had to admit. Even though the little Wutaian girl hadn't been sweet Misora's escort, Yuffie couldn't shake off the feeling of being somewhat responsible for the incident. After all, the brunette wasn't quite as ditzy as she so often acted. Yuffie had taken notice of the almost ferocious protective streak that the Shinra General possessed for the little blonde and hadn't spoken up to said blonde about it. Maybe is she had known there would have been no Turk in the infirmary and no tears shed by those beautiful blue eyes. Letting out a long suffering sigh, Yuffie reached for the sliding door to the room that Lieutenant Zack had said Misora had retired to.

"Sephiroth…"

The young girl tilted her head to the side at the breathy voice. _What on earth could those two be doing? _She thought hesitating with her hand resting undecidedly against the door. Finding it better to maybe go ask for another person (most likely that hyper Lieutenant that seemed so similar to her) before intruding, Yuffie turned around and headed back towards the infirmary.

OoOoO

Snatching another chocolate from the massive pile on Reno's bed, Zack continued with what he'd been saying.

"I mean, Aeris is so wonderful, right? Who wouldn't think that with all the insanely cute and sweet things she does? And, her flowers. Man, I still have—"

"Hey!" The brunette could almost see the mental wince and groan that went through the red head's mind at the sudden reappearance of the Wutaian girl.

Thinking it best to direct her attention to him and not to the injured Turk, Zack grinned and beckoned her over.

"Yeah, squirt?" he asked teasingly, watching in satisfaction as Yuffie wrinkled her nose in displeasure.

"Whatever, old man. Look, I wanna give Misora these," shoving the bouquet of flowers into the Shinra Lieutenant's face, she paused.

"And?" Zack grudgingly asked when he realized she was waiting on him. "What's wrong? Just give it to her."

Yuffie narrowed her eyes in obvious annoyance. "Well, duh! I would, but…I don't know…I think her and Sephiroth might be up to something…Will you check it out? Please?"

At that moment, Zack understood his weakness for puppy dog eyes. He'd been wrapped around one too many fingers, and couldn't stop himself from falling victim to these pleading eyes either. Getting up and giving Reno an "I'll-be-back-in-a-sec" look, the SOLDIER First Class followed the little girl out of the sanitized room and towards where he, Cloud and Sephiroth were staying.

OoOoO

It was a quick walk. Yuffie and Zack managed to get to the guest rooms very quickly and the young Wutaian girl dragged the older man closer to the closed door where she had heard the breathy whisper. Pointing, she waited as Zack leaned nearer to the shut sliding door.

After a moment or two, Zack straightened, an overly large fox grin spreading across his face.

"Well? What did ya hear?" Yuffie expectantly asked.

"Look, kiddo, why don't we leave those two alone for a while? They've got some stuff to sort out and some stuff to do." The SOLDIER First saw her about to object and cut her off before she could, "You can come back and snack on some of Reno's chocolate. Alright?"

Getting a little disappointed nod in reply, Zack led Yuffie back to wait with Reno. He'd give Cloud and Sephiroth an hour or so. After that, there was no stopping the hyper Wutaian child. With that in mind, he chuckled quietly to himself.

OoOoO

"Sephiroth…" Cloud whispered in a breath of air as the silver haired man pressed hot, wet kisses to his exposed throat. How he had ended up lying down, Cloud couldn't remember. Not that it actually mattered when Sephiroth was kissing him like that, surely leaving red marks on his heated flesh.

Sephiroth moved his hand gently up the other side of Cloud's arched neck, brushing the fine hairs with his fingers but not touching the skin. When he reached the spot where the cadet's silky, blond hair began, the taller man let the pads of his fingers run through the fine strands as he slid his hand between Cloud's head and the pillow. Leaving the mark he had been working on, the Shinra general lifted his head, bringing their lips together again.

Cloud knew in the back of his mind that Sephiroth was leading him towards unknown waters where they had yet to tread. But, with the distraction of Sephiroth sliding his tongue deftly into the damp cavity of his mouth, Cloud felt the realization give way to the wonderful feelings he was drowning in.

When the silver haired man finally broke the leisurely kiss by sliding his hand out from beneath Cloud's head, the two were painting heavily with the need that was beginning to spread throughout them. Without hesitation, Sephiroth slid his now free hands under the slightly loose shirt the blonde was wearing and brushed his hand over the cadet's smooth skin before grabbing the offending shirt with both hands, pulling it insistently off in one swift movement, his own shirt following seconds after.

Cloud's gasp as heated skin meet heated skin, brushed past Sephiroth's ear as he leaned back down and began trailing open mouthed kisses down the blonde's chest.

Sephiroth's tongue ran wetly over the Cloud's nipples, making the teen moan. The younger man's fingers grasped the bedspread in a desperately tight grip and his eyes flew open when he felt it. The silver haired man took one of the small nubs in his mouth and ran his tongue around it while sliding one of his hands down the small blonde's stomach and under the band of Cloud's casual skirt. The boy's breathing had become faster and erratic, and was accompanied by exclamations of his pleasure.

The general could feel the young cadet's body trembling under the electricity his touch caused. Lifting his head from the blonde's chest, Sephiroth looked at Cloud's face as he moved his hand to the teen's manhood, taking it firmly in his grip. Those blue eyes that he adored so much were closed, but snapped open and the cadet gasped loudly. It took Sephiroth only a few strokes of Cloud's shaft before the blond pushed his hips up hard, his body tense with his sapphire eyes and petite mouth opening wide.

The tall, silver haired man smiled at Cloud as his body began to relax and his breathing continued to be jagged, even as the hot stickiness covered his hand and the inside of the skirt.

Cloud offered a small, content smile to Sephiroth, who leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on the sleepy cadet's forehead. Taking his discarded shirt off the floor, he quickly cleaned his hand and the blonde as best as he could before lying beside him.

Pulling the smaller boy flush against his still singing body, Sephiroth forced himself to relax and whispered softly against Cloud's ear.

"Rest. I'll always be here."

OoOoO

Author's ending note: Heh. –rubs the back of her head nervously- Whatcha think? Was "IT" alright? Gah. It took a lot out of me. I'm still not sure if I like it. But, R & R (as I work harder then) and let me know how I did!

Next chapter: Waking up in each other's arms! Plus, Zack and Godo's plan gets announced! Aren't you excited!?


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: M?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: Well, it has been quite a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry doesn't even begin to cover how badly I feel about not updating for so long. I've just been so caught up in that thing that everyone has called LIFE. Maybe things will start to settle down now though?

Part Nineteen:

Sephiroth had heard of love before. He couldn't get Zack to stop talking about how much he loved whichever girl he could be found dating. Lots of the higher ups in the Shinra Military had families and wives to return home to each night. It wasn't as if the silver haired man didn't know that love existed, that people fell in and out of love so often, that love was a part of so many people's lives. It was just that Sephiroth had never known first hand what love was like.

He'd watched, but had never felt that wonderful feeling that he'd heard so much about. Of course, that wasn't to say that he wasn't curious and hadn't tried. Once or twice, the general had had fleeting relationships that lasted so briefly that Zack considered him still oh-so innocent in the area of dating. Sephiroth had never felt much of anything for the few partners he had had in his lifetime. There wasn't that big of a difference to him whether or not they were there. They were just short-lived moments in his life, miniscule memories with little importance.

When he had woken that morning and seen that innocent face beside him, Sephiroth hadn't known what to do. Cloud's head lay on his arm, making him unable to move. And, the young cadet's body was close enough for the Shinra general to feel the blonde's heat. Light colored locks lay splayed across Sephiroth's arm and hid some of the pretty face from view. The silver haired man had found himself watching the other sleeping away, the seconds and minutes ticking by, so comfortably that he had inevitably found himself lulled into a peaceful calm. That had been over an hour ago and Sephiroth hadn't moved or stirred for the fear of breaking the pleasant feeling being as they were gave.

Glancing out the window at the rising sun, Sephiroth decided to wait just a while longer before waking Cloud from his contented sleep.

OoOoO

The steady beat of a heart, the soft tickle of breathing, the warmth of a protective embrace—these were the things that Cloud found himself waking to. He was so at ease in the gentle hold of the silver haired man. He had technically woken to the feeling of a soft butterfly kiss being placed to his cheek. After that, the blonde had pretended to be asleep, hoping to keep the dream-come-true atmosphere from slipping through his grasp. It had been so long that he had dreamt, imagined what being so near Sephiroth would feel like and the blonde cadet found himself unwilling to let go of it just yet. Not the warmth, not the tickling breath, not the beating of the heart. He wanted to stay against the taller man's side for as long as he could.

That was, until he felt Sephiroth shift discretely in the bed. Peaking open one eye and looking through his lashes, Cloud's heart beat sped up as he found the green eyed man leaning over him, his hair curtaining the room from view. Snapping his eye shut, he waited for what the other would do.

"Good morning, Cloud," came Sephiroth's husky voice, before lips met lips in a light kiss.

OoOoO

Zack was waiting patiently, as patiently as he could at least. He found that he was doing better than the young Wutaian girl who was pacing the room and, Zack was certain, there would be a noticeable wearing of the wooden floors from it. Still, the brunette was only marginally better, having forced himself to lean against the doorway, the only evidence that he was impatient being the constant fingering of the hem of his shirt.

Taking a quick look at Godo, he noticed the complete tranquility that the old man had even at a time like this. He seemed unfazed by the situation they were about to find themselves in, even though Zack knew that the older man was just as nervous as his daughter and the SOLDIER First were. After all, it wasn't everyday you told someone as powerful as Sephiroth what they were about to. It didn't bode too well for their health if the general took the news poorly. Shifting his stance and crossing his arms defensively across his chest, Zack began to take deep, calming breaths. He would need to be as clearheaded as possible to get through this, he just knew it.

Across the room, Reno sighed. Zack could have smirked if the situation wasn't what it was. The red head was supposed to be a Turk. What kind of Turk sighed and was so obviously anxious? The brunette found it funny that someone who was supposed to be better than him at controlling his emotions was so incapable of hiding them. He knew that Reno didn't agree with what they were doing, that the red head was worried about Cloud. But, Reno had conceded in the end. It was the only way after all, and the little blonde had more in him than the Turk could imagine. They all just had to believe in that…and get through Sephiroth, of course.

OoOoO

The door to the dining area was pulled open and Yuffie shrunk back from the table. The entire room had gone quiet, the soft conversation that the Misora and Sephiroth had been having dying on their lips at the sight of them. She was sure that they looked suspicious. She couldn't really blame them for the wary looks that their eyes held as they approached their spots at the table. The little Wutaian girl only hoped that Sephiroth took the news better than she and Reno had.

When her father and Lieutenant Zack had told them that Misora was going to be put in a fighting competition with the rest of Wutai's best warriors, she had been furious. She was sure that she had said some mean words, that she had almost slapped her own father and accused them both of not caring for the slight blonde girl at all, that her well-being wasn't important to them. Reno had been in much the same state backing her arguments with his own. It had only been when Zack had slammed his hand on the table that the two of them had taken a moment to breathe and listen.

The two older men had then explained that the citizens of Wutai would continue to disbelieve that the general could be with such a woman unless she proved herself. Unless she showed that she was not weak, that she was the best possible candidate for him. It was how the Wutaian people looked at things; even she knew that, so she had settled down some. Her father had continued, saying that if there was to be peace between his nation and Shinra, then this mistrust and disgust that his people felt for Misora had to be put to rest.

It made sense, but that didn't mean that Yuffie liked it much. She didn't want to see Misora bleed as she was sure to in their brutal competitions. Still, she and Reno had eventually agreed that the plan would achieve what it needed to.

Now, Sephiroth and Misora sat before them. She kept he fingers crossed for luck as Zack opened his mouth and said without tact, "Misora's going to enter the battle competition. Isn't that great?"

OoOoO

Author's ending note: Hopefully this matched up to your expectations. I'll try to get out the next chapter as soon as possible, though I make no promises. But, R & R (as I work harder then) and let me know how I did!

Next chapter: Um…obviously Sephiroth's reaction.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: M?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: My bad. I've been getting ready for next semester. Internships, ya' know? I do apologize for this taking me so horribly long to update. Please forgive? I hope what follows is enough to sway any hard feelings. Love to all my reviewers!

Part Twenty:

To say that the whole of the dining area was silent would be an extreme understatement. Cloud couldn't even hear breathes or heartbeats, nothing, in the stillness that had followed Zack's rather _cheery _announcement. The slight blonde was unable to tear his eyes away for his still grinning friend.

Had he heard correctly? A competition? Him? It was absurd and not at all like the high ranking brunette to suggest something that could possibly endanger him. After all, Zack often treated the little blonde like an affectionate older brother, looking out for Cloud in various ways. Cloud himself knew well of the SOLDIER First's overbearing protective streak. So how was it possible that he would be offered up to some intensive battle royal competition? Blinking owlishly at the older man, the young cadet began to worry his lip.

OoOoO

He couldn't have heard right. There was just no possible way. Surely Zack of all people understood that this was unacceptable as far as he was concerned. The silver haired general narrowed his eyes furiously at said brunette. He would not stand for this.

Without warning, Sephiroth grabbed the slight blonde cadet and pulled him to sit in his lap before wrapping his long arms around him protectively.

"…What did you say?" Under other circumstances, the Shinra general could have mentally congratulated himself on the looks of fear that this single question invoked, even in someone like Zack who had known him for so long. Though, as things were presently, he could only feel the anger rise at the thought of his little blonde going up against Wutaian warriors.

Was Zack insane? Surely he understood the difference in training intensity and skill earned through years of said intense training? How could he not? They had both participated in the bloody days of fighting referred to as the Wutaian War. If the memories hadn't left him, Sephiroth felt almost certain that the SOLDIER First could recall the difficulty that their opponents had presented.

Sephiroth felt a vicious growl of rage boiling in his chest and knew that he had a feral look about him as he shelteringly held the silent cadet to him.

OoOoO

Okay, so Zack official could understand now what so terrified all of his fellows within the ranks of the Shinra military. Never before had such a look of unguarded resentment and hatred been directed at him by those intense green eyes. Sure, he had seen the out of place amusement that flashed in Sephiroth's emerald eyes during battle. That in itself had been a bit strange, but nothing compared to the sheer horror that filled him at the look that seemed to eat its way through him. Knowing Sephiroth, the silver haired man wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he found it to help the situation.

Zack felt an inane desire to laugh or giggle. After all, it was an unknown and completely unheard of reaction that Sephiroth was displaying. The general, protecting someone else—that was known of, but not like this. This protection was with a gentleness for little Spike that even Zack hadn't displayed.

Still, the brunette SOLDIER had faith. Faith in the fact that Cloud wasn't as frail as so many of the others seemed in that moment to believe him to be. He was certain, beyond any doubt, that Spike could take on the challenge of battle that the competition he and Godo had placed the young cadet turned fiancé in. After all, Zack himself had helped to train Cloud, knew first hand what the teen was capable of accomplishing given the right encouragement and situation.

If he could just get Sephiroth to believe that Cloud could take on this battle royal without fear of great injury, then maybe they would all be spared from the obvious rage that boiled through his veins.

Taking a deep breath, Zack began to explain.

OoOoO

Sephiroth let the anger slip from his mind when Zack began to talk. He knew that he had to listen, to pay attention as fully as possible so that he could grasp the situation as Zack and Godo were. Maybe then he'd understand the insanity that had taken hold of the brunette SOLDIER First.

"I'm sure you've seen the way most of the citizens of Wutai look as Misora." He paused and Sephiroth took a moment to think about that. Yes, he had. They always seemed to be on the verge of anger or hatred directed towards Cloud and not himself. The silver haired man hadn't and still didn't understand the reasoning behind that. Shouldn't they be more upset with his visiting than with Cloud's? Zack seemed to have understood the thoughts that had run through Sephiroth's mind when he next spoke.

"Lord Godo and I had been watching, very carefully. It appears that the people of Wutai for the most part find Misora to be lacking in certain qualities that would allow her to, in their opinion, be worthy of General Sephiroth. These main qualities being what they hold so dear to them." Zack paused again, this time glancing sidelong to Godo who had remained quiet thus far.

The older warrior gave a gentle and small smile as all sets of eyes turned towards him expectantly. Looking Sephiroth's young blonde in the eye, he spoke in his calm and placid voice, "We are a warrior society and pride ourselves on the fact that not only are our men capable in battle, but so are our women. Women are trained in the fighting arts alongside the men as fellows."

Sephiroth tensed then. It made sense, if only a small bit. Zack and Godo had formulated this plan so as to prove to the people of Wutai that Cloud was worthy of being his fiancé and partner. That Cloud was capable of defending himself as he hadn't displayed as of yet to them.

Looking down, he came face to face with startlingly clear blue eyes. The little blonde was okay with this. He understood just as Sephiroth did the goals that this competition he had been entered in would accomplish. He understood this and was patiently waiting for Sephiroth's consent. Hoping that Cloud would also realize his desire to protect him had caused his hesitation, Sephiroth looked back up to Zack and Godo.

Unconsciously tightening his hold on his precious blonde, he nodded. "I understand." Directing his gaze to focus on Zack he continued, "And I hope you do too."

Even if he were relenting to them, Sephiroth refused to allow the blonde cadet to fall into harm, otherwise… Well, he just hoped Zack understood his implied threat.

OoOoO

Author's ending note: Whatcha think about it so far? Let me know and R & R (as I work harder then) and let me know how I did!

Next chapter: Well, getting ready for the competition, of course. Any suggestions on participants?


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: M?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: Please forgive the length between my updates. I'm sure all of my readers and reviewers are somewhat used to it by now, yes? I've tried to make it a bit longer than usual. As usual love to all my reviewers!

Part Twenty-One:

Outside of the second story window, the whole of Wutai was scurrying about in a busy dance. Each citizen was decorating, cleaning, preparing meals, or otherwise readying the peaceful city for the upcoming tournament. When the news had been released shortly after General Sephiroth's acceptance of his fiancé's involvement, the entire place had gone into a frenzied state of preparation.

Yuffie giggled at their hurried pace. It was rather amusing to see everyone getting together for the sole reason of witnessing the extent of Misora's power. That thought dampened her chipper mood somewhat.

The blonde haired girl was just too sweet in Yuffie's opinion to partake such an aggressive competition. Still, even she understood the reasoning behind it. If it somehow meant that the others would be kinder to little Misora, then Yuffie was in full support of it.

Stepping away from the open window, the young Wutaian girl looked over to Misora. They had gone together to purchase from the armory and weaponry shop any items Misora was missing for her upcoming matches. So far they had only needed to look for a few lightweight armaments with materia slots—not too difficult to find in the battle hardened city.

The little blonde was currently standing before the counter full of the various kinds of offered materia. Yuffie thought she looked so frail, too frail, but Zack had sworn to her that the little girl would be able to handle herself—that she was tougher than she looked by far. Shaking her head slightly to banish her fearful thoughts, the dark haired Wutaian walked over to see if she could help any.

OoOoO

Lord Godo kept his steps even, his pace steady, as he continued down the hall, knowing that Lieutenant Zack was following. They had managed to convince the rather surprisingly protective General of their ingenious plan. There were, of course, a few details that meant that everything could fall through. Godo knew, though, that the two of them could not dwell on those what if's, that they had to be as prepared as possible and hope for the best.

The door to his private sitting room was slid open by his companion who flashed him a disarmingly charming smile so that the two of them could enter. The SOLDIER First Class had specifically sought the Wutaian Lord out, hunting for him for the better part of the morning from what Godo gathered from his servants. All for this, this conversation over the finer points of their plan.

"Well?" Godo prompted.

The brunette SOLDIER finished securing the wooden door, before turning a serious look on the older man. His eyes glowed lightly from the Mako that flowed through him from his many injections to make him to be the fighter he was. All in all, Lord Godo found the sight to be slightly alarming.

"For starters, you do realize that a lot of your people are going to want to challenge Misora, right?" Zack questioned in a tone of voice that sounded just a tiny bit demanding. When Godo gave a small nod of his head, Zack continued.

"I think we need to go over a few things. Like how we're going to keep Sephiroth from just jumping in to the fray. Or how we're going to keep to the rules of no deaths." Here he flashed that falsely sweet smile of his again.

"Any ideas?"

"Well, for starters, I think after round one, we can rule out the latter of our most prominent problems. As for the first…"

Godo's dark eyes watched intently as the SOLDIER First Class rubbed thoughtfully at his chin in mock consideration before running a tired hand through his chocolate colored locks.

"…I think it'd be best if we had Misora talk to him about it. Demand to be left alone to fight as she may, ya' know?"

The Wutaian Lord nodded again. Why were they discussing this if the Lieutenant already had it all planned out…?

"Oh, and maybe get a few of your best to sit near us to hold him there, just in case?"

At Godo's laugh that followed this question, Zack smiled his first true smile that morning, chuckling right along with the wizened warrior of Wutai.

OoOoO

Cloud shifted uneasily as Sephiroth settled himself on the large bed. Telling the sometimes intimidating Shinra General what Zack wished him to say, had turned out to be harder, much harder, than the blonde cadet had first anticipated. It would have been a simple thing for him to demand of the friendly SOLDIER First Class to not interfere during a fight. But, to do the same to the silver haired man before him, it was taking all of Cloud's willpower to not run and hide in the first place available.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he took note of the slightly raised silver eyebrow, a prompting for him to begin he was sure.

"Um…" racking his brain for a way to start the particularly taxing conversation, he failed to notice the tall man rising from the bed.

Strong arms circled around his huddled frame and only then did Cloud realize just how nervous he was. Settling back into the warm embrace of the older man, Cloud attempted to steady his beating heart and ragged breathing.

"Cloud, relax. It'll be okay," Sephiroth whispered beside his ear, his warm breath ghosting along the fine hairs and causing a delicious shiver down the blonde's back.

The young cadet shakily nodded his head, fixing his frantic thoughts back into some semblance of order. Right, he could do this. Zack thought he could at least. Taking in a deep steadying breath, Cloud started.

"I think it would be, um, best if you were to, uh, not interfere in the tournament, regardless of what happens. I mean, we're trying to prove to them that I'm strong enough, right? It wouldn't look to good if I had to rely on you…" the small blonde said in a slightly stuttering rush before trailing off into silence.

Cloud didn't dare to look back at the man who still held him firmly yet comfortingly against his form. He could only hope that there was no argument; he didn't think he would be able to say no to anything that Sephiroth himself demanded.

After a few silent moments, Sephiroth's rich and smooth voice again whispered by his ear, "If you are certain of this. I will not meddle."

OoOoO

As soon as the words slipped past his lips, the silver haired General turned the pliant body around. Tilting up the blonde's chin and looking upon the invitingly parted lips, Sephiroth bent forward to place a soft, chaste kiss on those same lips, watching as relieved and happy blue eyes slipped closed.

Cloud could do this, Sephiroth was positive. He was much more resilient and had more strength than most gave him credit for. Zack had told him so, and he himself had seen the stubborn power the blonde cadet boasted.

Yes, Cloud could do this…at least he fervently hoped so.

OoOoO

Author's ending note: I think this chapter was a little slow, but I do apologize for the slight cliffy. Anywho, whatcha think about it so far? Let me know and R & R (as I work harder then) and let me know how I did!

Next chapter: Uhem. Now, for the next chappie, I believe it will be the opening of the tournament and perhaps the first of Cloud's battles. Whatcha think?


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: M?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: With this being my last semester in college, updates will (as noticed I'm sure by now) be sporadic. I apologize to all of my readers and thank whole-heartedly everyone who has stayed with me. Keep reviewing and reading! It makes me so happy (and feeling guilty when I don't update so that I work on this more). Hope you enjoy this chappie too.

Part Twenty-Two:

Sephiroth hadn't enjoyed the morning as much as he usually did. Normally, he would stretch and bask in the quiet stillness of the early hours of before-dawn. Lately, he had taken to watching the petite blonde laying beside him before being forced into the activities of daily life. This morning was very different from his norm. This morning did not allot him with his usual comforts that being awake at such a ridiculously early time brought to the great silver haired man. No, this morning had been the dawning of the first of the tournament that his little blonde cadet was to participate in all for the sake of keeping the fragile balance and control Shinra craved for him to keep.

His sharp, emerald colored eyes followed the flurry of activity that Cloud and Zack made in preparation for the day's events. He knew that he could trust Zack; after all, the brunette cherished and wished for the blonde's safety just as much as he himself did. Still, watching as the two of them fitted slim shoulders with light armored pates and fixed into place a chest covering to match, Sephiroth could not lie, at least to himself, that the coming events did not sit well with him and made him feel more uncomfortable than anything he had previously faced.

Bright blue and questioning eyes cut into his thoughts and brought him back to the reality that he didn't wish to face just yet.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Cloud's soft voice carried to him in the stillness that seemed to have settled over their guest room.

Sephiroth gave a nod of his head, not trusting his own voice to not betray his unhappiness with their predicament. He had only ever cared about one other person, Zack, and he knew that, being a SOLDIER, the brunette could take care of himself without problem. But, Cloud, he was still only a cadet. His worry, a feeling he had so seldom felt, wouldn't let him forget that. Would he be able to make it as far as they needed? Would he make it through the battles without injury? Sephiroth found himself sorely hoping so.

OoOoO

Taking in another deep breath, Zack finished strapping on the broadsword he had managed to get for the young cadet. He knew the general wasn't happy about what they were doing. And, honestly, he wasn't either, but he knew that this was needed and preyed to Gaea that Cloud could get through this. He knew that the blonde had more talent in him than many of the younger warriors possessed. Would all of his training amount to much against the seasoned men and women of Wutai?

Fixing a smile to his face, he turned Cloud around to look back at him, "So, just remember everything you've been taught and know that Seph and I both are there for ya, okay? And, whatever you do, you show those Wutaian assholes that they shouldn't take ya for granted."

A matching smile lit up the blonde's young face and Zack relaxed just a bit from the nerve-racked ball that he had become since waking up this morning.

"So, you two ready to go?" he asked as he looped an arm around Cloud's slight shoulders, giving a meaningful look to Sephiroth before looking back at the youth beside him. 

Cloud fit well in the light leather armor Yuffie had helped them acquire. It wouldn't be much help against some of the more power-driven attacks that the warriors of Wutai were known for, but it wouldn't slow Cloud's speed down by much. Hopefully, that would be a big enough edge for the fragile-looking boy. The blade Zack had chosen wasn't as long as the regular broadswords Shinra used, but just as sharp as his own Buster Sword and double-sided to boot. If they were lucky, Cloud's inventive and cunning nature and quick speedy moves would knock those Wutai guys off their feet. Plus, he knew the little cadet had a few tricks and moves hidden up his own sleeves, prepared specifically for times like this.

As long as Cloud covered the battles, Zack knew he could handle the general and his worry. Just as long as Cloud got through unscathed, then Sephiroth wouldn't see the need to intervene.

Pushing his thoughts away and leading the anxious but bubbly blonde and the brooding general down the hall, Zack decided that this was going to be a very long day.

OoOoO

"With the greatness and nobility that each warrior possesses, with the courage and dignity of the battle hardened, this tournament shall honor the battles, the warriors, and the loses of all. To find the strongest and to pay tribute to the victor, we shall hold this tournament," Godo paused, taking in the effect that his words had on the masses assembled.

The entire make-shift arena that had been set up just on the outskirts of the capital of his nation was filled to bursting with the anxious and fight hungry citizens of Wutai. Their desire for the upcoming battles to begin had steadily grown as they had filed in, in numbers greater than he had seen in decades—since the call to arms for the battle with Shinra. It had only grown even more ravenous when he had begun his speech, and now, at the end of it, he could see many in the crowd of spectators growing inpatient. Pausing just a moment more to breathe deeply to calm his own anxieties over what was already out of his hands, he concluded his speech and let his people have what they wished so fervently for.

"Let the battles begin and the glory to flow." Sitting back down, he no longer worried over having made the "right" decision and took to watching the beginnings of a tournament that promised to be as spectacular as their annual boughts.

OoOoO

Cloud stood amongst the other combatants, so many of whom were greatly older than him and had probably seen and participated in first hand the battles that had transpired between Wutai and Shinra. They had been lined in a long corridor that was hidden underneath the wooden and steel structure of the hurriedly put together stadium. There were a few lanterns dangled from little hooks along the walls and ceilings to offer some light to the waiting men and women.

Scanning the others lined behind and in front of him, Cloud saw that there were few women amongst them, a testament to the strength that these particular women possessed to become a part of the bloody bouts that they would face. Letting his blue eyes fall to his booted feet, Cloud realized that he too was seen as one of those out of place women.

The little blonde couldn't help but to shift nervously as he felt more of the not so discreet stares directed at him. Breathing in the soothing pattern that Zack and his many instructors drilled continuously into his and other cadets' heads, Cloud calmed himself as much as he could.

A hand resting on his arm snapped his shockingly sapphire eyes open to see Yuffie in a kimono as bright as her personality. She beamed at him and he smiled sheepishly back at the little Wutaian princess.

"Just thought to wish you some luck. I'm rooting for you!" The hyper ninja-in-training wrapped him in a swift and tight hug before bounding off down the hall to her awaiting seat beside her father.

Gripping the hilt of his sword, the sound of the drums signaling the beginning of the first bout reached his ears. The first grouping of fighters, himself included, were mere seconds away from giving their all in the hope of gaining victory over all.

"_Yeah,"_ Cloud thought, "_he could do this. After all, Yuffie, Zack and Sephiroth believed in him…He could do this…right?"_

OoOoO

Author's ending note: I hope that this lived up to all of you guys' expectations. R & R (as I work harder then) and let me know how I did!

Next chapter: Okay, so the first bout will take place in the next installment. Though, be forewarned that I've never written a fight scene either. See ya next time!


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: M?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: I'll have you know I didn't do my reading or my speech outline/practice just so I could write this for you people. All of your reviews made it all worthwhile. Hope you enjoy this chappie too and leave me loads of reviews too.

Part Twenty-Three:

Zack watched as Sephiroth tensed beside him at the sound of the drums humming and thrumming through the entire arena. It was a site to see the man that had always remained oh-so-calm during battles and meeting with Shinra executives—never needing or resulting in shouting—be so utterly nerve-racked and shifting uncomfortably beside him. The brunette, for the life of him, couldn't remember when, if ever, he had seen the man even remotely frazzled. Yet, here the two of them were, in the midst of a mass of Wutaian crazed fight fans waiting to witness their spiky blonde-haired friend do his very best to win…or at least not be pulverized.

Sighing as his train of thoughts took a distinctive negative turn again, Zack discreetly patted the silver haired man on the arm. Sephiroth's vivid green eyes met his for a moment, long enough to see the dread filled sheen that they had taken, before flickering back to the arena grounds where the contestants were beginning to file out of a darkened opening. Turning his eyes to the inevitable sight, Zack sent one last prayer to Gaia above to let this run as smoothly as he and Godo had planned.

OoOoO

Cloud followed the towering man in line in front of him out of the end of the tunnel like hallway they had been in, the deafening noise of the crowd at first sight of the tournament's competitors rallying them to new heights of anxiousness. Stepping out into the bright light stung his eyes for a moment or two, but he hid his pain well and only shifted in his pleated armored skirt. His nerves had already ceased to be rattled, having had time to brood over the situation hidden from the ravenous gazes of the crowded spectators. He could only do his best, and, hopefully, that would be enough.

The groups of fighters arranged themselves as they had been instructed to, breaking into little knots here and there of a little over a dozen people to each. The first round would be a timed battle royal where the fighters fought within their assigned groups. When the time was up, the surviving members would then be placed into brackets that would pit them, one on one, against one another until only the true victor remained. It was supposed to be merciless in the beginning to weed out those unworthy of the one on one matches and to tire and challenge those that managed to make it through the first part.

Cloud knew that with his speed and cunning, he had a fair chance in such a number of people to strike and flee until the time limit came to pass. That, at least, was the strategy that he, Zack, and Sephiroth had hashed together the night following Godo's explanation of the dynamics of the tournament. Dodge and dive as Zack had said. 

The little blonde smiled at the thought of Zack's humor even while he was worried. The brunette had pinpointed the exact spot where he and Sephiroth would be seated—a shaded site beside Godo's own—stating that he could look up there anytime and see the two (or at least Zack) cheering him on. Shaking his head and bringing himself back to the matter at hand, Cloud braced himself for the start of a day promising to be very tiring and long.

OoOoO

The groups of fighters had been stationed in little bunched to dot the arena floor with room between them for the first bit of fighting to take place. The more impatient contestants had already drawn their main weapons, mostly katana or other swords, though some boasted shuriken or donned spiked gloves. They were seconds away from the gong that would sound the actual start to the fights and Sephiroth found himself unsure of his ability to keep his promise of not interfering when he saw the little blonde haired cadet beside the obviously much larger men.

Drawing his hands into a fist, he urged himself to calm down. The gong suddenly echoed throughout the sudden quiet of the arena and the silver haired man could only watch on as seemingly controlled chaos erupted in the groups below him. Each little knot of combatants bursting into skirmishes, blades clashing as their owners flitted about dodging one another. The general focused, narrowing his focal point on the single splash of spiky blonde hair, ignoring everything else.

OoOoO

Dodging the first slash of a sword, Cloud rolled to the side. He had expected that one, after all the man had only been glaring at him upon his arrival. Rolling his blue eyes at disregard for tact, Cloud sprung forward, blade in hand. He knew that his move was unexpected from the widening of the much larger man's dark eyes; he knew that he was being watched, dissected and studied, but he refused to hold back.

Bringing his blade in from the considerably awkward downward angle, the blonde cadet managed a considerable slash in the unguarded thigh of his attacker before flitting back out of range. His sapphire gaze quickly scanned the others closest to him for possible threats before locking back on his still stunned opponent. All around him were small groups of two or three competitors breaking off to fight, as if seeing his mere reaction to one of their own would be enough. Cloud mentally rolled his eyes again. How wrong they were. Narrowing his eyes, he brought up his broadsword in preparation of the coming blow from the man he had injured.

OoOoO

Sephiroth could almost congratulate Zack on the skills and abilities he had honed in the blonde. He had known, of course, that Cloud wasn't one to be taken lightly. But, he had neglected to factor in the recent training that Zack had taken to forcing the young cadet into. Obviously, Cloud had paid attention and was being rewarded for his hard work.

As he watched, he took pride in the dexterity and pure agility with which Cloud moved. Being small for his side, Zack had noticeably taught the blonde to use what that allotted him—namely speed—to his benefit. With a slight smirk, Sephiroth found himself gleeful at the sight of Cloud's opponent's shock at having been injured turned to embarrassed fury. Yes, Zack had taught him to take advantage of being underestimated too. Good.

His eyes followed the graceful, almost dancelike nature of Cloud's evades and thrusts. The spiky cadet seemed bored with the repetitive attacks from the other man, though he kept his guard up at all times, kept his eyes scanning the men surrounding him constantly. Sephiroth's pride in the blonde's abilities grew with the knowledge that, perhaps, his worry was unwarranted. After all, no honorable man of Wutai would honestly attack a man without challenging him first.

Allowing himself to relax somewhat with these tranquil thoughts, he turned to Zack beside him. The grinning fool was so apparently pleased with the fruit of his training coming into play and Cloud's own success at utilizing it, that his eyes shown with more than just the Mako coursing through his veins. As if feeling the general's eyes on him, the brunette turned, sharing a happy little smile with his friend.

That was when Yuffie horrified scream filled his ears.

OoOoO

Cloud struggled with the force that pressed down on his blade, holding him back just as he was barely holding his opponent back. He knew he had to break free of the hold, but with his limited strength to power such a maneuver, he wasn't sure if he would be able to effectively manage it.

It was as he began to ease his feet into a better position to slide to the side when he released his hold and let the man he fought slash down, he heard the scream. Blood pounded in his ears, quickly silencing all of the cacophony of sounds around him, when he turned his head to look behind him. There, katana already swinging toward him, stood a man not much shorter than the one he was currently engaged with. His eyes were filled with the sort of rage and fury that Cloud had never seen firsthand. And his blade; it was aiming straight for him.

There was no time to throw a hasty block, no time to dodge, no time for anything. Cloud could only stare, wide eyed and open, as the aggressor and his deadly weapon came closer and closer.

OoOoO

Author's ending note: So, how'd this little fight sequence turn out? Alright? I hope that this lived up to all of you guys' expectations. R & R (as I work harder then) and let me know how I did!

Next chapter: The dramatic conclusion to the first bought and the beginning of the bracket series and maybe a little break scene?


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: M?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: Been working on this as fast as I can without taking a deep dive in the grades and because of the extra bits of time I've had this week. Anywho, I lied; not only is it early, but it's only the intermission. Still, review as it makes me **so** happy. Hope you enjoy this chappie too. 

Please note that I do realize that "matchingly" and "rumbly" aren't exactly real words. But they sounded good and were what I wanted, so they stayed. Okay?

Part Twenty-Four:

It was in that last moment, when Cloud was unable to move, Zack couldn't breathe, and Sephiroth couldn't even think, that a thick and muscular arm wrapped itself around the blonde's petite waist to haul him bodily aside and out of harm's way. Being released and shoved behind the owner of said arm—a matchingly muscular man who donned studded combat gloves and very little in the way of armor—Cloud managed to finally get himself out of the daze he'd fallen into in the terrifying moment of almost death. The towering man before him, without much effort at all, took out the ignoble warrior with a single punch, shattering the plated chest armor with the power behind it and littering the ground with the sharp debris.

Only a few heart beats later, the gong sounded piercingly over his own beating heart to signal the end of the massive free for all that had erupted in each of the groups of combatants. Those that had survived grinned proudly at each other and the stands full of their Wutaian fellows. Their pride showing, though there would be competitive streaks once the fighting of the bracket rounds began. Now, however, they took pleasure in their achievement together. 

The man, his savior in a sense, turned towards him with a wide smile, wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his thick hand. Cloud found himself looking at the man, analyzing him. He was tall, that was certain, and very built as Zack would say. His skin the darkened tanned look that many of the Wutaian warriors boasted from the countless hours of training they had endured to manage the skill and battle knowledge they could claim as their own. He also possessed that same quality that Cloud found the SOLDIER First to have: the sense of being this kind and caring individual no matter the amount of blood he had shed. The slight blonde realized he had, unknowingly, smiled back.

Giving a light chuckle, the bulky man gave a friendly wave and said in his deep and rather rumbly voice, "Shino, that's my name."

Cloud nodded, his spiky blonde locks bouncing slightly with the movement even with the sweat that caused his clothing to stick to him.

"Thank you," he managed in an almost whisper. Still big, blue eyes watched the gentle giant of a man exit the arena with some of the rest of those that had lasted until the time limit. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for the mother-henning Zack was sure to give him, Cloud hurriedly followed suit.

OoOoO

As soon as the final gong had rung to end the first bout, Zack, with Sephiroth and Yuffie hot on his heels, had dashed for the stairs. He took three at a time and skidded around the corner, carelessly knocking into a couple that had been talking, and barreled on towards the passageway reserved for tournament participants. He could hardly breathe from the fright that had filled him at seeing the man attempting to take a cheep shot. 

_He would have too,_ a furious part of himself raged._ If that man hadn't been there, he would have and where would that have left you? Or Seph?_

Violently shoving away his angry thoughts, Zack shoved himself passed the guards and into the shadowy passage. Sweaty men and women, some victorious and some shamed with their loss, hastily parted for the three of them. Their eyes followed the peculiar sight before they were lost in the crowd.

The SOLDIER First almost ran over the little blonde he was looking for in his hurry to get to him. Cloud stood to the side, leaning rather casually on the wall and looking just a bit on this side of tired. He was holding a handkerchief, probably used to wipe some of his sweat off. Zack would have laughed not only for the skirt the distinctly male cadet wore but for the dread in his eyes. He would have, if the situation wasn't following Cloud almost being seriously injured. Instead, he steadied his breathing and heart before taking the last few steps to stand before the spiky blonde.

OoOoO

Sephiroth wasn't sure how exactly Zack was able to rein in his anger, fear and worry so quickly. He also had no idea how the brunette was actually able to turn that obviously furious look on Cloud. The general was certain he, himself, would be unable to do it. Cloud just had those overly large sapphire eyes and look of complete innocence that made it almost impossible to punish him if you looked at him while doing it. _Maybe that's the trick_, Sephiroth thought. _Zack doesn't look him in the eye._

"What in the hell happened out there?" Zack hissed in barely counseled rage. "Do you know what would have happened to you if that guy hadn't stepped in? Do you? I can't believe you let your guard down. Did you not pay attention to me when I was teaching you?"

The silver haired man watched as every word caused the slight blonde before him to shrink back, Zack's disappointment hurting him more so than Sephiroth had seen. The blue eyes looked to be on the verge of tears and the cadet had already hung his head, his body folded in on itself as if that would protect him from the verbal tirade the SOLDIER First had begun.

"Zackary," the Shinra general began a warning clear in his voice.

Zack looked away from his victim, pausing in his pacing to do so. He quirked a dark eyebrow at his higher ranking friend, his question stated plainly. Sephiroth only narrowed his eyes before staring pointedly at the still silent cadet trapped against the wall. For a moment, the brunette had a look of utter confusion on his face. It was only a moment though, and, then, every ounce of anger melted from his face and left a guilty and saddened look in its place.

"Spike," Zack said as he approached the almost unnoticeably shaking blonde. "Hey, I'm sorry. You know I am. I just was so scared for ya. Come here." Wrapping both of his arms comfortingly around Cloud, Zack murmured his praise for the talent and skill that the scolded blonde haired cadet had shown. He told him how proud he was and that there was nothing to worry about, he wasn't angry any more.

Unnoticed, Sephiroth and Yuffie hung back. Yuffie, because she knew better than to intrude on a personal moment. Sephiroth, because he was inexperienced in such interpersonal relationships that he figured he had better leave it to Zack for now.

OoOoO

Smiling over the rim of his cup, Cloud watched as Zack recounted his "daringly noble" and "astoundingly triumphant" fight to the helpless red headed Turk he had chosen to listen. Beside him, Sephiroth tightened his reassuring grip on his slight shoulders.

The four of them—Yuffie having gone off to have lunch with her father after hearing that Misora was, indeed, fine—had commandeered a table at one of the close diners to have a quick little lunch and chat a bit before the next series of fights, the bracket matches, began. Even though the eating itself hadn't taken much time at all, the four remained at their table, talking away with smiles on three of the four's faces and a pleased look all-around.

Sephiroth and Zack, both, had been exceedingly protective of him since leaving the arena. They walked, one on each side, to the diner and seated him between them at the table as well. Cloud found it to be highly amusing to see the proud Wutai warriors scurrying out of a challenging Sephiroth and Zack's way. He even found the possessive touches the silver haired man beside him had taken to while they ate to be nice. Even when Reno found out, the Turk almost knocking over the table and their food along with it in his rush to "sweet Misora's" side, Cloud basked in their concern and care, feeling the need to never scare them so growing with each endearing action.

"And then—" 

"Excuse me, sirs and miss. The tournament is about to continue. If you would please return to the arena?" a little mouse of a man asked, his eyes locked on the stone floor and the question apparently directed at the only blonde at the table.

Nodding and with hopes of no repeats of the last dose of fighting, they trooped back to the arena—Reno having been coherced into attendance. At the tunnel like passageway, the two members of SOLDIER and the single Turk waved to the parting blonde. 

OoOoO

Author's ending note: I hope that this lived up to all of you guys' expectations. This is actually a bit longer than the last few have been (since chapter 16 to be exact) and is dedicated to all my reviews and the fact that I have over 200 of your wonderful reviews. Be advised that the next update will (I can almost guarantee it) be slower than this wonderful week you guys and I have had. Still, R & R and let me know how I did!

Next chapter: The bracket fights actually start…no lie this time.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: M?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: Well, I'll be graduating on the 8th of May! "Woohoo!" anyone? Still, review as it makes me **so** happy. Hope you enjoy this _**long**_ chappie too.

Part Twenty-Five:

Cloud followed the tunnel-like passage towards the clear arena floor where the previous bouts had taken place. Stepping out of the tunnel, Cloud was surprised to find that the arena had been altered in their time from it.

In the center of the packed dirt floor, several thick stone slabs had been placed tightly together to form a single stage in which the next series of battles were to be held. They were made of a dark, grayish-black color and Cloud knew they'd be somewhat hot at this time of day with the sun high overhead the arena's roof opening. Still, they were much better than the dusty ground.

The prior morning, Yuffie, in an excited little gush, had explained that the rules would slightly change after the first round. While the first consisted of divided battle royals, the second would be one on one fights with a clear winner decided by either stepping out of bounds or incapacitating an opponent by causing them to surrender or become unconscious. Everything else was fair game. The little blonde had been slightly confused about the out of bounds bit, but it made sense now with the raised platform being the actual place of battle.

Turning about and heading to the other combatants that lined the very edge of the arena wall nearest the tunnel, Cloud settled to wait. He was, after all, going to be fighting in the third bracket and had plenty of time to recuperate.

OoOoO

With Cloud's scheduled bout being set as the last for the day, the sun had settled itself just above the lip of the opening in the arena roof. To say that Sephiroth's or Zack's anxiety over the upcoming fight had lessened any as the day had progressed would be a lie.

Zack shifted from side to side as, beside him, Sephiroth drummed his fingers rhythmically on his leather covered arm. Reno had finished off the majority of his pack of cigarettes, his fingers absentmindedly playing with the lighter for lack of something to do. Yuffie, unlike the others, sat on the edge of her seat, screaming with all the force of her lungs for each and every fight.

Just as Reno lit up another smoke and Zack finally got the Glare of Death™ from Sephritoh, the announcement they had been waiting for rung out over the crowd of spectators.

"The final match of today between Misora and Tai will begin now."

OoOoO

Cloud shook his hands, grasping a bit of dirt from the ground to dry the sweat from his palms. He had shoved the anxious butterflies that had made home in his stomach only moments before and he knew that they were threatening to spill out of the ill-constructed box he'd placed them in. Still, he refused to let his own nervousness control him. This wasn't just about him. There were others involved; others relying on him—Sephiroth relying on him. He didn't have the option of messing up. Not in his mind, at least.

As gracefully as he could, the petite blonde jumped up onto the raised platform, his opponent doing the same. Tai was, by all accounts, a reasonably built man. One that would have neither great speed nor strength, but enough of either to get him by. His short cropped hair was a coppery color that Reno's put to shame and the scar decorating from his hairline to the edge of his jaw on the right of his face didn't really impress Cloud all too greatly.

Bowing to show his respect and for rules' sake, Cloud let his body fall back into a defensive position, sword drawn and eyes alert. His blue eyes followed the dancer-like movements of Tai. Cloud knew that the copper haired man was analyzing Cloud's own movements just as the little cadet was doing, gauging their opponent before making their strike.

The Wutaian man circled along the edge of the stone platform, never taking his eyes off of the slight blonde, even as his fingers opened a small pouch attached to his belt. With callused fingers, the taller man withdrew a single kunai.

Cloud's eyes flickered to the weapon for a split moment before focusing back on the man himself.

OoOoO

Zack knew this trick. He'd had it used against himself a few times over the course of the Wutaian War. It was simple enough to manage, quite deadly and mostly unnoticeable to the untrained eye.

Attached to each of the blades was a thin, clear wire that would be tied to some point, most likely the fingers, of the bulky man. When thrown, inevitably a web of sorts would be made, making it very difficult for the dark haired Wutaian's opponent—Cloud—to maneuver without inadvertently cutting himself on the mostly invisible wires. A game of cat and mouse that would eventually lead the young blonde to being cornered amongst the sharp plastics and Tai.

Brilliant, really…if Cloud hadn't been in a fight that had used it before. Zack grinned wickedly down at the arena stage to wait out the fight's unavoidable conclusion.

OoOoO

Crouching low, Cloud sprang to the left to nimbly avoid the projectile. He was barely able to land before another kunai was hurled quite accurately at him by Tai. Dodging this one too with a hurried back flip, the slight blonde took in the two blades lodged deeply into the stone platform.

There was no mistaking the almost unnoticeable knot that had been fixed to the loop of the kunai. Thin and hardly something most combatants would see, the cord was unmistakable to the blonde cadet.

_So, he's trying to corner me? Let's just see about that._

The fight continued on for a few more minutes, all the while with Cloud dodging, rolling or leaping from the constant rain of kunai. To any outsider, it would seem as if Tai had the little blonde on the run, even if the Wutaian man's tactics lacked the finesse that most of his people desired in their own. Cloud mentally kept track of the wires that were steadily surrounding him as best as he could, rarely nicking himself on one, or so it seemed.

His blood stained only a handful of wire segments, though he doubted Tai had noticed just yet. The young cadet's blue eyes mapped out the wires he'd marked in his own blood.

_It's time_, Cloud thought as he stained the last wire he'd need.

OoOoO

Reno didn't like the look of things. Sure the Wutaian, Tai, hadn't actually landed any blows from his kunai, but Misora had been dodging them—effectively—for some time now and would most likely begin to tire soon. The red headed Turk shifted uncomfortably in his seat. What had they been thinking when they had all decided that Misora's participation would be best? Surely they were going to stop this fight if she was in danger? Right?

Shifting once again, Reno flickered his sharp gaze back down to the arena and the two figures on it. He had noticed a few moments before that something seemed odd about the kunai Tai was using. Only when he saw Misora nick herself did it finally make sense. Being as far from the actual platform, he had not been able to see the wires that were now so obviously attached to each kunai. His anxiety had grown when he realized that the little blonde woman had already been surrounded.

The red haired Turk fiddled with a cigarette for a moment before pulling out the lighter to play with. Beside him, Zack shifted too only to place a strong hand on his shoulder. Breaking his gaze from the scene playing out far below him, Reno looked at the SOLDIER First Class.

"She'll be fine. You've got to trust me on this. Okay?"

OoOoO

Tai watched on as his prey was cornered just where he wanted him. This battle had played into his hands perfectly. The little blonde hadn't noticed the wires tied to his kunai until just recently when one of the sharp and thin wires bit into her pale cheek. It was only a matter of claiming his victory now. Pulling out the wakizashi sheathed by his side, he advanced on the blue eyed woman.

OoOoO

He'd taken only but three steps when it happened. Those in the crowd would later recount how a certain brunette haired SOLDIER had burst out laughing at the looks of shock and wonder on the faces of the people of Wutai.

Cloud had looked up, his electric blue eyes sharp and a slight smirk was fitted firmly upon his lips. The confusion that coursed through Tai had been apparent to those that were close enough to actually see the widening of his dark eyes and the tensing of his muscles as the little blonde's cry of "Fire 2" rang out. The hot and hungry flames had licked down the wires, starting at points that Tai belatedly realized were target points made of blood—so much easier for the unskilled material user to aim at (1)—and consuming the larger man in their yellowish-red-gold.

OoOoO

(1) I completely made this up, but I think it would work since it's like channeling your magic to another part of you—your blood. Just a random idea that sounded good. :)

Author's ending note: I hope that this turned out alright. Again, I'm still quite new to the whole battle thing. Cookie to anyone who can tell me which anime I got the idea for "wires" and the "wires" being caught on fire. R & R and let me know how I did!

Next chapter: Cloud's next fight!


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: M?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews about the story and the well-wishes for my graduation. They mean a lot to me and I truly enjoy reading them. Hope you enjoy this chappie, even if it's not exactly how you imagined it to end.

For all those who guessed, the "wires" were from Inuyasha. I'm not up-to-date on Naruto. Missed a few episodes and am now lost somewhat…gotta find those online…Anywho, Inu fights some demon who uses hair to control corpses. He ends up getting surrounded by the dead people and stuck in the hair. So, to get out, he lights the lot of them on fire or something like that…I think…It's been a while since I watched that too.

Part Twenty-Six:

Zack could have crowed in delight. Cloud's upset of a victory had garnered some grudging respect from the crowd though they were still some ways from the acceptance that they were hoping this tournament would earn. Still, Zack wasn't one to brood on anything, especially not with Cloud's bright blue eyes sparkling up at him and Sephiroth. There was no disguising the look of pride and sheer joy shining in all three pairs of eyes.

"Oh Spike, I'm so proud of you," the brunette SOLDIER couldn't help but coo down at the petite cadet whose grin only grew at the praise, the smile on the First Class's face almost taking over completely.

"Really?" Cloud asked breathlessly, his face flushed with the absolute happiness he felt.

"Course. Wouldn't have said so if I weren't," The First Class stated with a mock pout on his face. The small blonde gave a slight giggle at the sight of him.

"Just a few more rounds and you'll be the winner of this thing," Reno beamed more kindly than was expected of a Turk. "We know you're gonna win."

"Agreed," came Sephiroth's deep and smooth voice.

Zack fought down a snicker and barely kept the accompanying smirk from being seen as Cloud's pale cheeks took on a very distinct pink hue.

Things were going good. _Let's hope it keeps that way,_ Zack thought before going back to doting and teasing his cadet trainee on their way back to their rooms for a few hours worth of sleep before the next set began.

OoOoO

Watching the slight cadet practically bouncing as he walked alongside Zack, Sephiroth gave an ever so slight smile. Such a small thing as their praise and faith in him seemed to raise the young blonde's spirit to soaring heights. The silver haired man was pleased to have contributed to Cloud's abounding happiness, even as said blonde and Zack both began to literally skip ahead of him.

It was a new feeling, having the ability to make someone else so happy with just some simple words. The novelty of the act and the reactions it brought forth were efficiently filed away in the Great General's failsafe mind. Both he and Reno fell into step behind the two bundles of energy that were jointed by a certain hyper ninja princess moments later. The short intermission until dawn's light between Cloud's fights was obviously going to be filled with a flurry of rambunctious activity. The thought broadened the small smile still in place on Shinra's general's lips.

OoOoO

The short reprieve and quick rest that Cloud had been granted between his fights passed quicker than he would have preferred, what with him falling asleep sitting beside Sephiroth's warm side. He hadn't been able to stop the ridiculously content grin from blossoming or the heated blush from staining his cheeks when Zack winked knowingly at him. The night had flashed by so very quickly that Cloud felt as if he hadn't been able to rest near as long as he had wanted.

Still, he also couldn't keep the disappointment from showing as he obediently, albeit sluggishly, staggered back onto the earthen floor of the stadium for his next fight after a rushed breakfast that he hadn't really tasted at all. It was rather depressing for the young cadet to leave the silver haired man behind to participate in yet another brawl. Heaving a sigh liberally drenched with dissatisfaction, Cloud finally looked towards his opponent. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

OoOoO

Reno's eyes narrowed at the scene now taking place on the platform far below him. Leaning forward discreetly, the Turk's sharp gaze took in the customary bows, not even bothering to brush a tray lock of his red hair out of the way so intently was he focusing.

Anxiety and pride battled within him. Though little Misora had proven herself more than capable of taking care of herself, this muscular man had done the same. He was certain that Misora, just as he did, knew that such a spectacular win as her last could not be harvested from this opponent. The out come, though, was still anyone's guess and the whole guessing game had always left the red headed Turk more than a little uncomfortable, especially with the current predicament. Forcing his mind to zero in on the two forms standing stock still on the stone platform, Reno shoved his rampant thoughts to the wayside.

On either side of him, Reno could feel Sephiroth and Zack shifting to get a better look too. Of the three men, not a one of them knew what to expect from the upcoming fight. Their nervousness at the unpredictability was almost palpable—the air thick with it to a slightly suffocating degree. Subconsciously, the Turk's long fingers began to fiddle with another cigarette as the gong declared the start of Misora's next struggle of a battle.

OoOoO

Cloud shifted from one foot to the other, the gong's loud scream still ringing in his ears and making all else unable to be heard. Across from him, Shino casually withdrew his weapon. It was a thick blade, much similar to Zack's Buster, though not as finely shaped to be sure. Also, unlike Buster, each edge was serrated, the sharp and quite dangerous looking ridges glistening in the midday sun. The little blonde didn't doubt for one minute that the larger man's sword had seen many battles and tasted numerous strips of flesh and puddles of blood. Cloud forced his body to relax into a cautious defensive stance, not sure if this fight was worth going against someone who, without a doubt, could stand against Zack's enhanced abilities.

His heart beat horribly against his ribs in a speedy tango as he braced himself for what he spur of the moment decided to do. The thought of possibly disappointing Zack or Sephiroth stung burningly at the little blonde's hear, but he refused to back down from this and didn't spare the thoughts longer than the second they'd already claimed. Steeling his nervously shaking hands and his racing, pounding heart, Cloud took a deep breath before speaking.

"I withdraw."

In the silence that followed his declaration, Cloud imagined that he could hear his friends' mounting frustration and confusion. He fancied he could feel the utter absence of the crowd's steady breathing as it too gave way to the eerie silence. The petite cadet prepared himself as best as he could for whatever came next to break the stillness, hoping that he would be able to get through it in one piece.

OoOoO

Author's ending note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chappie and how it ended. Please, R & R and let me know how I did!

Next chapter: Why'd you do it Cloud? WHY!? (The answer to that of course. :) )


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: M?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews about the story with all of your thoughts on the situation and what it might mean. They really do mean a lot to me and I truly enjoy reading and replying to them. Hope you enjoy this chappie and it explains everything to your satisfaction!

And sorry for the wait! Took me awhile to get this go as I thought it should.

Part Twenty-Seven:

His ears had to have heard wrong. There was just no way that those two words—"I withdraw"—could have possibly come out of Cloud's mouth. Cloud, a quitter? It was completely unheard of. Of all of the cadets under his tutelage, Zack had never met one who possessed such a drive. Sure the little blonde sometimes lacked the abilities that he needed, but he never let that fact stop him from trying with all of his worth anyway. The petite blue eyed cadet had fought tooth and nail for everything that he had ever gotten since the moment Zack had first met him.

Beside him, the SOLDIER First Class felt certain that Sephiroth felt exactly the same, if the soft growl that escaped the silver haired man was anything to go by. Still, Reno summed the situation up the best, of course, with a simple:

"What the fuck!?"

Yep, those were Zack's thoughts exactly. Couldn't have said it better himself, that is, if he weren't so shocked and unable to speak. Yes, that would help.

Gazing stupidly back down at the still silent platform, Zack waited for the moment to really sink in for him.

OoOoO

Maybe it was just a few seconds, but the quiet atmosphere seemed to stretch on much longer. Across from him and still standing in the casual fighting stance he'd fallen into at the beginning of the fight, Shino's shocked face stared back at him, unable to comprehend just what had happened.

The bulky man's lips moved, silently mouthing the two words over and over again as if just by repeating them enough times, he would be granted with some sort of headway into the reasoning behind their utterance.

Then, Shino spoke; just one word and it shattered the stillness more effectively than any of Shinra's most devastating bombs, bringing back the sound to rush back into place.

"Why?"

Unable to voice his reasoning in front of such a large crowd, much less one that was becoming increasingly more violent if their raised voices were anything to go by, the petite blonde turned around and left the arena altogether without a single backward glance.

OoOoO

It had taken a few moments, but the three spectators, along with the young Wutaian princess, finished taking in the situation and the fact that the little blonde was no longer in the stadium. Sephiroth was the first to react, rising quickly from his seat and making his way down, unhindered. The others chose to follow, sticking close together so that their own notoriety would allow them to descend without too much interference. So it was that they made their way out of the stadium to try to look for the disappeared cadet.

Sephiroth took little notice to the fact that he was being followed by Zack and the others; it meant very little to him. There was but one thought running through his head and that was to find Cloud. What he was going to do once he found Cloud, be that question him or berate him for leaving by himself, he hadn't the slightest clue. All the same, the drive to find the petite blonde kept him walking at a fast pace, kept his emerald eyes scanning the crowds of people in every direction for just one hint of Cloud.

The silver haired was only vaguely aware of the fact that he was most likely projecting an intimidating image, what with his slightly narrowed eyes, firmly set mouth and tensed stance. Still, he merely used it to advantage to weave his way through the many people tangled about the street in knots and groups. Without really realizing it, somehow he found himself at the steps before the grand gate that led to Godo's palace, slipping inside at his still-hurried pace with the others close on his heels.

When they rounded the corner of the hall leading to the guest wing of the immense Wutaian home, Cloud was found huddled—knees to his chest—beside the closed door to his and Sephiroth's room. His chin rested on his bent knees, arms wrapped about himself tightly, and stared blankly at the wall opposite his position. Looking so small and disheartened, Sephiroth felt his confused anger evaporate, leaving him feeling empty and desperate for Cloud's smile to return and banish the look that stung the silver haired man to see in those admittedly beautiful blue eyes.

Zack brushed past the now tentative silver haired man, walking briskly up to the blonde without any hesitation whatsoever. Crouching down beside the even more petite looking cadet, Zack spoke.

"So, Spike, you gonna tell us what's going on? Or do you want some lunch?" Grinning rather good humouredly, the brunette continued, "I'm leaning more towards the eating."

For a moment, blue eyes blinked owlishly in astonishment before a smile that was more of a smirk spread across Cloud's delicate lips. The slight blonde relaxed noticeably and seemed to let go of the full weight that his decision caused.

"How about both?" the blonde cadet asked innocently. "I'm starved."

The walk to the diner that an overly excited Yuffie dubbed to be "perfect" for the occasion was remarkably pleasant. Zack, Cloud, Yuffie and even Reno engaged in friendly chatter, never broaching the topic that was really on the fore of all of their minds. The SOLDIER First Class even managed a few lighthearted jokes at the expense of the other fighters and the skills that they had demonstrated. The easy laughter that greeted these jokes had a wondrously calming effect on the somewhat tense general.

Yuffie, being the princess of Wutai, was able to commandeer them a secluded booth big enough to seat the five of them comfortably while they ate and talked about the day's weirdest twist.

OoOoO

Their dishes had just been set before them, the waiter hurrying away from the rather intimidating looks that were shot his way when he gave a rather appraising look to Cloud who had blushed heatedly. The mood had grown somewhat better with their walk and distancing of themselves from the crowd of Wutaian people. They busied themselves with eating, giving the little blonde some much needed time to settle his thoughts in order.

The food, though, had become tasteless blobs that slid slimily down Cloud's throat as the seconds ticked by. Sitting there, surrounded on all sides by curious ears, the slight blonde could almost literally feel their desire for him to talk squeezing the air right from his lungs. He could have groaned and banged his head against the sturdy wooden table if he had thought that such a thing would have helped him in some manner. After all, he had gotten himself into this particular situation; there was no one else to blame. Yet, it still felt so suffocating, so intimidating even if Cloud refused to back down from what he felt so strongly to be right. Setting his fork down since eating was such a cruel thing to inflict upon himself, Cloud steeled himself as best he could.

"Um…before I actually tell you, will you promise not to be mad at me?" Cloud visibly winced at the meek and pleading tone he'd taken, much less the actual words that had undoubtedly slipped out without his deciding to say them.

"Course Cloud. We could never really be angry with you. Upset, sure, but not angry," Zack said without hesitation. There was such conviction; no one felt that they could disagree without lying.

Bringing his own hesitant gaze to lock with Sephiroth's expressionless green one, Cloud clinched his fists beneath the table and began to explain.

"Well, you see, I thought that it was due—I mean to say that after everything that he had done in comparison to me, he is the warrior that should advance without the disgrace of proving himself against someone beneath his skill level. It's just, um…what you both have always told me: If there's nothing to win, but so much to gain by forfeit, then do so." Cloud finally broke the eye contact, shying away from the man's steady look. "Right?"

The slight cadet's head snapped up when Reno rose from his seat and slammed his hand down on the table, tipping over Yuffie's glass of fruit juice.

"That's ridiculous. What's that get us? Nothing; we're back to square one—no, worse than where we started. We've now got to deal with convincing them that someone they probably feel is a coward is worthy," Reno all but shouted at the suddenly fragile looking blonde. "Didn't you think about their history? They fought Shinra knowing they'd lose. They would expect you to still fight, even if that was your reason for backing out."

Out of the corner of his eye, Cloud noticed Zack open his mouth to say something when they all heard a sound that was quite seemingly out of place.

OoOoO

Yuffie's sudden giggle broke off Reno mid rant. All eyes turned to stare incredulously at the adorable little ninja girl. Her fit of giggles subsided after a moment or two and she swiped at her eyes and caught her breath before trying to speak.

"You guys are too silly!" A slight lilt at the end hinted at another giggle trying to break out. Bringing herself back under control, she looked straight into Misora's blue eyes.

"There's nothing better that she could have done. Misora's a genius!"

"How so?" asked Zack, his brows scrunched and obvious confusion in his manner and voice.

"Silly, silly." Yuffie paused again to reign in her latest laughing fit. "By surrendering for that reason, she's shown respect to a great warrior; she's demonstrated her understanding of recognizing the extent of her own limits and that others can and will surpass her."

Zack and Reno nodded their heads, letting the young princess know that they'd followed along so far all that she'd said.

"But," Yuffie held up a single finger as if she were an adult lecturing some misbehaving children—probably posing as whoever who had explained these things to her had—and straightened her posture, "more importantly, she's prove that she knows the ultimate difference. The difference between fighting for the savage sake of fighting alone and fighting for a purpose. Her withdrawal, once it sinks in of course, will be seen as her stepping back so that she may fulfill her role of being the Great General's partner instead of being felled or crippled in a hopeless battle that would benefit her in no way."

"Which means," Reno took up the explanation he'd caught her leading to, "that we managed to get what we wanted out of this tournament after all."

Across from him, the dark haired little girl nodded her head vigorously. Heaving a markedly relieved sigh, the red headed Turk collapsed back into his chair. "That's good."

All around the circular wooden table, smiles seemed to spread contagiously. Yuffie caught Misora flickering her blue gaze back up to the general's emerald eyes. She had to take a drink to cover her grin.

Sephiroth was looking as if the whole world revolved around the pleasantly smiling blonde, a smirk like smile tilting the edges of his lips up ever so noticeably.

OoOoO

Author's ending note: I hope that you all enjoyed this extra long chappie and the explanation that took me so long to get just right. Please, R & R and let me know how I did!

Next chapter: We get to see Wutai's reactions and some other stuff about their visit. At least, I that's what I'm thinking.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Sephiroth's Mistress

Fandom: Final Fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud

Rating: M?

Warnings: Yaoi, humor

Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix.

Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews about the story. They really do mean a lot to me and I truly enjoy reading and replying to them. Sorry it took so long for me to reply too! Hope you enjoy this chappie even if it has none of the citizens of Wutai in it and is mostly…um…yaoi goodness!

Part Twenty-Eight:

The sun had just set, nestling down snugly beneath the gradually darkening horizon and leaving the world in the first stages of twilight. Already the uncomfortable heat of a Wutaian summer day had dropped to a decidedly cooler level, drying the sweet soaked bodies of the straggling competitors and causing them to shiver.

Sephiroth and his comrades had returned to the palace only a short while before. Yuffie, at the fore, had detailed what had really happened down at the tournament when they had been immediately escorted to a curious and confused Godo. It had taken the group a bit of time, long enough for a formidable nightly chill to settle into the wooden abode, for their story to be fully told to the leader of Wutai. In the end, Godo had ushered his guests off to rest, all of them knowing that the warrior lord wouldn't be following them into slumber, but, instead, working out their next course of action.

So it was that the silver haired general of Shinra found himself in Cloud and his rooms, listening to the steady stream of water from the shower where the petite blonde was currently washing away the day's buildup of sweat and grime. The little cadet had practically sprinted to the bathroom and had been within the tiled room ever since. Sephiroth had merely sat down on the bed, using the time to sort out just how exactly he felt about the whole thing with the tournament. The day seemed a little bit too long—too stressful even in comparison to his days at war. All the silver haired general wanted in that moment was to forget the day's activities and finding just that something to do so filled his mind briefly.

That was when the sound of wood sliding against wood met Sephiroth's advanced hearing. Turning his head on instinct, his emerald orbs widened at the sight before him—one unlike any he had ever seen. More divine, more gorgeous, more perfect than anything had a right to be.

There, with a rather fluffy white cotton towel wrapped snuggly around his slim waist, stood Cloud. His blonde locks, while still defying gravity, seemed darker and less springy with the water that weighted them down. His pale, unblemished skin had a fine layer of water droplets dotted here and there. Sephiroth watched, captivated, as one droplet trailed down from the cadet's neck to his chest, and finally sunk below the top of the towel. Altogether, Cloud made quite the erotic sight in the general's opinion.

OoOoO

Stepping as carefully as he could on the wooden floor, Cloud headed over to the chest of drawers that contained his clothes without a real glance at the look on the silver haired man's face. If he had taken the single moment to look, the blonde haired cadet would have seen the growing lust and hungry glaze that clouded emerald eyes. He would have noticed the tensing of the tall general's muscles as he fought with himself as to whether or not he had a right to react to the mostly nude youth. As it was, he didn't; so it came as quite the shock when, as he leaned downward to rummage through one of the lower drawers, twin arms wound themselves around his bare chest and waist.

Cloud tensed for a brief moment, unsure of what was going on. Closing his eyes, he let the scent of the taller man surround him—the distinctly masculine, yet subtly fresh and energized smell stilled his anxious nerves enough for Cloud to relax against the firm chest behind him.

Bright blue eyes snapped open, widening in slight surprise. A warm, moist tongue lapped at the moisture remaining on his bare shoulder and left the little blonde panting ever so slightly. The arms pulled him closer to Sephiroth's frame as the petite cadet tilted his head to the side to allow for better access for more open mouthed kisses and nips. A steadily thicker fog was drifting across his mind causing a haze focused on the pleasure Sephiroth's lips were bringing to crowd all other thoughts from his being.

The blonde was too far gone to even protest the hand that had risen, gliding across the smooth planes of his chest, to tease his nipple, rolling it between two fingers and toying with it until the bud was hard. Cloud's gasp was the only encouragement the silver haired man needed to proceed with doing the same to the other.

OoOoO

The flesh beneath his lips tasted sweeter—more delicious—than anything the general had ever sampled before. It was all he could do to continue at the steady pace he was, what with the soft moans when he stumbled across a particularly sensitive spot and the slight trembling that had begun to flicker through the body he held close to his own to hearten him to go faster. Just those throaty noises and barely noticeable movements brought his desire to higher levels.

Easing the blonde back without breaking his trail of sharp nips and wet kisses, Sephiroth maneuvered Cloud to lie beneath him on their made bed. He pressed his body closer to Cloud who didn't seem to have noticed yet that his towel had been shed on their way to the bed. Allowing one hand to settle on a pale, petite hip, Sephiroth brought his lips to Cloud's own. The silver haired man wasted no time in slipping his tongue inside of the cadet's mouth when the blonde gasped as Sephiroth pressed one leg between the little cadet's spread ones.

He moved his hand slowly further down, enjoying the way that Cloud had tangled both hands in his silver locks to keep their mouths together.

"Ah…"

The soft brush of air against his lips was beautiful; Sephiroth swiped his tongue across those kiss bruised lips to show his appreciation. The general trailed his slightly calloused fingers along the steadily hardening erection pressed against his stomach. But, even as the one hand closed around Cloud's shaft to begin a rather tormenting and unhurried stroke, the other replaced his mouth.

Cloud enthusiastically suckled on the three fingers that had slipped into his mouth, nibbling and swiping them lovingly with his teeth and tongue. The eager manner left Sephiroth breathing heavily and painfully aroused. No sooner than he felt that his fingers were sufficiently slickened, did Sephiroth remove them and bring them down to where he wanted most.

"Shhhh," Sephiroth whispered directly into Cloud's ear when the cadet tensed at the feeling of the moist digest drifting over his opening. "It won't hurt for long if you let me do this." Drawing his hand faster along the blonde's shaft, the silver haired man drew the other's attention away from what his other hand was doing. "I'll stop if you say so, Cloud," panted Sephiroth's warm voice.

"No…continue…please…" came Cloud's breathy answer.

That was all the permission he needed before pressing one finger into the tight opening.

OoOoO

"I never realized that Misora was…quite…ya know?" came Reno's voice through the darkness.

"A screamer?" supplied Zack.

"Yeah." There was a creak from the bed and Zack could just imagine Reno pulling a pillow over his head as he'd been doing the past few minutes to no avail.

"Seph…Sephiroth!"

"Well, I think that they're done now." The SOLDIER First Class almost couldn't hold in his laugh at the quiet "thank god" that the red head muttered into the folds of his pillow.

Rolling over, the brunette snickered and wished the Turk goodnight before closing his eyes and drifting off to dreams full of tormented Turks having to hear people having sex.

OoOoO

Author's ending note: I hope that you all enjoyed this rather non-plot productive (though most certainly FUN) chappie. Please, R & R and let me know how I did!

Next chapter: We get to see Wutai's reactions and some other stuff about their visit like I had originally planned on doing in this chappie.


End file.
